Breaking Us Apart
by JunhosButtCheeks
Summary: Big Time Rush and The Expectations have the privelege to go to Lima, Ohio to help small town teenager's dreams come true, while they visit the biggest schools...or not. Full Summary on the inside! R&R!
1. An Assignment to Accomplish

**I hope this Big Time Rush/Glee crossover turns out okay. I do not own the two TV shows, I only own the OC's that you might have not heard of. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think! I take critisizm as advice! **

**So here's the full summary: Big Time Rush and The Expectations have the privelege to go to Lima, Ohio to help small town teenager's dreams come true, while they visit the biggest schools...or not. Instead, they end up holding auditions at McKinley High School. To what popular kids say; full of dweebs and losers. The bands break apart while they're on their trip in Ohio, and there are new lives of the singers.**

"Dogs!" Griffin clasped his hands together. "I need more record labels."

"And you need us because?" Kendall answered back.

"Because I need you all to go to Lima, Ohio to find me some stars!" He said.

"So you're saying that you're not going to send some idiot music producer over there?" Zee questioned.

"I'm sending all of you guys over there to find them for me. And if you don't, then you're all fired." He stated.

"What? But Griffin you-"

"It's in the contract," His deep voice went to complete monotone.

At least he was kind enough to give us a job. I've never had a real job, except for this one I've been doing for the past few years. It's my job, Carlos Garcia, to find future teenagers, and make their dreams come true. Gustavo may say I'm a terrible singer, but deep inside, I fell like I have the right potential to be one. "Carlos, what are you up to this time?" Micaela asked me. "You've had that grin on your face for the past minute. It's kinda creeping me out."

I didn't even notice I had a sly grin plopped onto my face. "Nothing, just thinking about how far I've gotten in life." I winked. That made it look even more suspicious.

"Carlos, give me anything sharp or dangerous so no one will get hurt." She held her hand out to me.

"Let's go pack!" I switched topics and ran out of Rocque Records to the Palm Woods. It was an 8-block run, and when I got there, well, I found everyone else waiting for me. "Look, I'm not up to anything bad, okay!" I explained. I saw Kendall shrug with relief. He would know if I were telling a lie or not.

"Okay good. We have one hour to get our things ready, then we can head off to Ohio." Kendall signaled to the elevators.

The girls all rushed up to 2K to pack up. "Thanks for the save Kendall." I smiled.

When I went to get my things, I always grabbed the first thing I saw. One time I accidentally brought a cooking apron that said "Kiss the Cook". It was embarrassing, really.

An hour later, we hopped into the car and headed to L.A.X. I've always liked this airport for some reason. When we arrived, Micaela was walking by my side, holding all the accessories she can hold. Cameras, her cell phone, anything electronic. "A little too excited?" I asked her.

"No, I just haven't judged people before on their singing- well, besides Angela Fraiser. She really sucked at singing. And I just don't want to hurt the people's feelings and say that they sucked it seems like-"

"Calm down, M. It's like you're going to blow up with words. It will be alright. You're probably not going to be the one to judge people on their bad singing," I took a glance at James talking to Zee and Kendall. "James would be doing that kind of stuff."

"I heard my name, James Diamond is here. Please, ask the questions later." He flipped his hair aside and looked around. "Alright, who said my anme?" He questioned.

"I did."

"Oh hey buddy! I didn't see you there!" He babbled on. He probably couldn't see me because all he saw was _MY GIRLFRIEND_. He's been having a couple minor issues, falling for her, dating her, breaking her heart, then falling for her again. I didn't really get that, but Logan told me it's what she and I do too. I didn't have to worry about that. Ohio will be no big problem. We'll just sit back, and relax.

After security check and all that other stuff, we had to wait 10 minutes for the plane to arrive and all our baggage to be in the plane. When we boarded onto the plane, I excitedly explored the asiles. "I love plane rides sometimes, the food is great."

"You never get food on planes, you get snacks, genius," Logan said.

"Food, snacks, what's the difference?" I sat down next to Micaela on the seats (of course) and turned back to Logan to start my stupid fight with him.

Micaela POV: I was listening to the arguement Carlos and Logan were having, and they seriously got off topic. First they talked about airline foods, then Logan's lost pet hamster, and then when Carlos first got disqualified for second-hand mooning in one of their hockey games. Yeah I won't even say anything else. "Carlos, sit down, the plane is about to take off." I demanded.

_"Please make sure all seat-belts are buckled, cell-phones are off, and all food trays closed before take-off." _The chick said over the loudspeaker.

Goodbye L.A, hello Ohio...

**So whatdya think? I love both of these shows too much it's not even funny. Credit to Ryan Murphy, and Scott Fellows for having these two successful (and amazing) TV shows in our world.**


	2. The Uncomfortable Plane Ride

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but finally, here's chapter 2! I wish for this story to one day, be very successful, so tell every Big Time Gleek you know to read this story!**

The plane took off, and well, it wasn't very smooth. Everytime you tried to stand up, the plane starts to wobble. And I heard a guy in the back got soda all over his pants. I gotta admit, hearing that was pretty funny. "How long is this flight?" I asked one of the flight attendants.

"About three to four hours." She perkily spoke.

The chick was young, probably in her 20's, and lord, did she look like she was flirting with Carlos. All the other attendants were wearing plain blue outfits, while she was wearing a mini-french maid dress. Why is it Carlos you ask? Because he's mine. That's about it. "Okay thanks." I said without looking at her.

"What is going on with that chick? Is she even allowed here?" Kiana's head peeped through the little opening between the two seats.

"I don't know but she surely is trying to earn money." I assured.

I faced Carlos and saw him glued to the latest episode of the _Jersey Shore_ on _MTV_. I never got that show. The prostitude-chick came back to us, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a soda." I said politely, of course, without un-buckling my seat-belt and strangling her to death. I mean, look at her!

"Yeah, yeah, how about you?" She lightly tapped Carlos's shoulder.

"He's 17!" My voice started to sound raspy. Oh forget about it, he won't do anything about it. He took his order and Kyra was by my side, laughing like a drunken idiot. "What are you laughing about?"

"The 20-year old chick and your jealousy." She calmed down for a moment. "You are actually jealous of her?"

"I'm not jealous!" My voice rose an octave higher.

"You're using that lying voice of yours again." She said.

"No I'm not!" I was so close to squealing.

"Micaela, I know your guts. Stop lying. We all get jealous here." She made a point.

"Okay, but I hope this trip will end faster than I expect it to be." I crossed my arms and sat back against the chair.

"Aren't you loving this plane ride?" I haven't noticed Carlos was asking me until a minute later. It seemed like he didn't feel (or care) about the flight being all bumpy and stuff.

"Yeah, totally," I used sarcasm. The flight was terrible.

He was munching on a bag of Cheetoes, and continued to talk. "If you want to sleep, my shoulder is open," He wriggled his right shoulder. He probably noticed I was "tired", or in my case, bored out of my mind and completely zoned out. I flashed a smiled then laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his arm wrap around me as he slowly stroked the side of my sleeve.

I saw three guys, on an auditorium stage, and they looked like they were in their mid-teenage years. They looked like they sung in a choir or whatever they did in their school, and I found myself sitting on one of the chairs. The three nubs possibly tried to "woo" me and I don't know, seranade to me or something. But come on, these guys were like 15! Even a guy in his 20's can do better than this. I noticed a dark shadow in the corner of the stage, but I couldn't really make out the picture. I squinted a little, and saw Carlos tied up to a chair. He was wiggling around, trying to break free from the rope. I'm surprised the nubs took their time to tie him up. I opened my mouth to speak some words, but they somehow couldn't come out. Carlos unraveled from the ropes and finally saved me from the annoying children tunes. Until...

My eyes shot open before I could even find out what happened in that thing I like to call a dream. We had about 10 minutes before we landed. Sheesh, I didn't know a 5-minute dream could turn out to be 3 hours long. I looked around, seeing wrappings of chips all over Carlos's food tray. I smiled. The flight attendants were cruising up and down the asiles, and suddenly, the plane took a big shake. The maid-whore walked pass us with a coke in one hand and it happened to "tip" over and spill on the both of us. "I LOVE YOU CORN DOG!" Carlos almost jolted out of his seat.

That chick was not going to mess with me anymore. "I am so sorry," She tried to sound kind, but it didn't work. I gave her an _"oh really?" _look. She didn;t understand that, so she shrugged and walked off like she didn't do anything.

"Oh God," I muttered under my breath.

"You guys okay?" Kendall asked.

"Nope, not at all. I just got soda spilled all over me!" I shouted.

"I was sleeping," Carlos didn't sound too worried.

"I'm all sticky now, thanks to that chick." I complained.

"Don't worry, you'll wash up when we get to our hotel room," Carlos calmed me. He always had some sort of method to make me all happy and cheery again. I still didn't know what that method was. At the last 5 minuted of this stupid plane ride, we finally got off. It was a relief to be off that thing with the snobby-chick-with-attitude flirting with Carlos every second of my life.

"We are at baggage claim 15." Kendall read.

The airport was just like any other airport, clean, filled with buisness people or tourists, and all that other stuff. We went to pick up our bags when 3 screaming teens came up to the guys. "Oh-em-gee!" One of them said. "It's Big Time Rush! Can we get your autograph?" In sync, they all held out papers and pens to them so they can sign the stuff.

"OMG! Can we go now? I'd really like to take a shower." I stated.

"Oh, you want to get ready for a little date you're going to have with Carlos aren't you?" The brunette fan walked to me. My face probably read "what the heck are you talking about?" right now. "Yeah, I do my research. You're Micaela Russo. You go have fun." She sneered.

Looks like I got a new enemy. "Everyone keeps hating on me. In every state, I bet at least one person there hates my guts! Can we just go now?" I asked.

"They're just jealous." Carlos took my bags and rolled them across the floor to the front entrance of the airport. We all leaped back from the sliding doors in surprise, not knowing this would come towards us.

"I did not see that coming!" Kendall yelled.

**So whatcha think? It wasn't bad right? I like the bit with the maid-attendant. Tell me your thoughts!**


	3. It Aint So Bad

**Wondering what startled them? Well, here's your answer! I don't own the two shows, but I would LOVE to. If I did, James would've been shirtless more often, and Finchel would've lasted longer.**

A strong smell of fresh plants hit us like that. If we step foot outside, all you can see is the green hills of grass spreading around half the airport. When the doors opened, there was a loud moo. I held the rest of the group back and stepped near the door again. "Wow." Logan said.

"This is Ohio?" James asked. "I imagined it to look...different."

"Are we supposed to be dressed for occasion?" Kyra looked at her clothes, noticing the other people around us.

We shrugged, then got a taxi to drive us to our hotel. We were driving along the highway and all we saw were half-harvested crops, and a lot of other things. We arrived at our hotel, and it was more themed than I thought. Kinda like how it would look if you were in Texas. When we settled in our room, I cleaned up until we got a visit from one of Griffin's worker people. "You need to head to this address right now, and you'll find the auditorium after your tour with the principal." She handed us a paper.

We got another taxi to drive us to the school. "Come on guys, lighten up, this place isn't so bad." I said.

"Have you seen their outfits? They're going to make mine look stupid." Kyra was such a fashionista. I ignored that and we got dropped off at the front of the school. I stepped out and looked at the huge banner that stood over us.

"McKinley High welcomes Big Time Rush and The Expectations." I read aloud.

"Aww, I feel loved." Zee said, then embraced Kendall.

When we got in the school, everyone rushed up to us and asked us for our autograph. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You kids have to go back to class! Come with me." Some guy with an accent lead us to his office. "I am principal Figgins. I will be showing you around the school, and where you pop-teen bands will be holding your auditions."

"Nice to meet you, uh Principal Figgins." Kendall shook his hand. "This is James-"

"Yes I know you, you are Big Time Crush, and the Expectations."

"Rush. I-it's rush." James cleared his throat.

The guys showed us around the school, while every living eye gave us a weird glance. After the little tour, we got ready for our auditions. "Okay, you guys ready?" I asked my friends. They just nodded. "Let's find us some new-"

Rachel POV: "Okay class, just come in and have a seat here." Mr. Schuester let us sit on the benches. I couldn't believe Big Time Rush was right in front of me! This could be good for my popularity, and my fame. Two words. James. Diamond.

"What are you guys doing here?" I could hear Kendall's galliant voice echo through the auditorium.

"Hi, this is the glee club. Or New Directions. I'm Will Schuester, or you can just call me Mr. Schue." He introduced himself. "We heard you were going to be auditioning people here, so we wanted to see how you guys are in music." I raised my hand and called after Mr. Schue. "Yes Rachel?"

"I was thinking of auditioning first, when can I-"

"We were actually thinking about picking up a snack before auditions. Do you mind?" I noticed Carlos asked me.

"Uh, no I don't. That's fine." I sat back down and brushed off my cashmere sweater.

"Of course she doesn't. What else can that little voice of hers hold?" Santana merged into the conversation.

"Actually, I can hold a high F note for your information." I talked back.

Kendall POV: The two girls continued to fight as I just hit the table and spoke, "Let's go get a snack." We were walking down the hallway, still with eyeballs watching our every move. I wondered who those glee kids were.

"So, you're having auditions here?" A guy in a football jacket asked us.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Do you know what singing losers get ehre in this school?" He said. I saw Carlos quickly nod, when he was secretly pointing to the big plastic cups they've had in their hands. "Have you ever gotten slushied before?" There was an awful silence between the now-formed circle. "Newbies to this? Okay. We'll just hit the four of you ladies."

The purple slushie was aimed to me and the boys, causing us to quickly pass out from the chilling sensation. Something warm was patting my forehead as the blur in my vision started to clear up. "You'll get used to this." The voice started speaking. "I'm Nina Emerald."

"I'm Kendall?" I said, confused.

"Don't worry, your friends over there are being helped by Rachel Berry. How's the trip so far?" Her voice soared through my head like I couldn't hear anything.

"It's okay," I said. "Do you have any place where me and the guys can maybe, take a break or something?"

"Well, there's always the nurse's office, but I have someplace better."

**Yay! I like this chapter. How about you?**


	4. Meet the Glee Geeks

**Numero quatro! I hope you all like this! This is where i introduce all the characters from Glee. If you're wondering who Nina Emerald is, well, you'll find out in this chapter.**

The girl brought us to a room, with a piano and all of those other interesting instruments. Nina was about Micaela's height, she had a goth-like appearance. She looked pretty nice, and her hair was a color of brunette. She seemed like she had a great personality, along with her other friends. "This, is the choir room," Her voice introduced me and the guys in. We noticed the girls were already sitting in chairs, waiting for us to arrive.

Rachel POV: This was so amazing to see Big Time Rush sitting in OUR choir room. OUR choir room. Like I said, this is good for my popularity and my fame. And I know one guy that can do that. James Diamond. He's inspired me to look up to my dreams. "I am Rachel Berry, I will be your aquaintence for the day-"

"I'm James Diamond. No need to show me around, I'm only holding auditions here," He flipped his hair then looked at me.

"I know that, it's just that-" I thought long and hard before I could come up with something to get him to hang out with me. "Being here on the schoolgrounds are dangerous, and you wouldn't want your hair to get all messed-up would you?" I gave him a bright smile.

"Keep talking." He suddenly got my attention.

While I was talking, Santana's annoying voice interrupted me. "Hello Sweet-Cheeks." I noticed she was admiring Carlos along with Brittany.

"Oh, please Santana, like you're the right material for him. He already has a girlfriend." I said.

"Like I care," She rolled her eyes. "Santittany is perfect for him. It's time for us to turn into- okay, what's his name?" She asked.

"Carlos." I said.

"Santittarlos." Brittany meanfully blurted out.

"Guys, guys! Before you do anything, why not introduce yourselves?" Mr. Schue interrupted our "mix-and-mingle" conversations.

The whole class groaned as I brightfully grinned and introduced everyone. "This is Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Puckerman-"

"Puck." His eyebrow rose.

"Finn, Quinn, Sam, Nina, Lauren, Mercedes, and I'm Rachel Berry."

Logan POV: The group of kids looked nice, and I couldn't wait to see the talent they had in them. The Rachel girl dressed like she was ready to meet a baby, no offense, but it was true. There were a couple goths, maybe two. The rest were just eager to audition. We stepped out of the room for a moment. "Do you think these guys are good enough for Griffin to start a record label?" Zee asked.

"Depends. None of the guys are cute," Kyra peeped through the door.

"Kyra! What they hell are you talking about they all are!" Kiana bursted out. "You are too Logan." She said to keep me calm.

"Right." I said.

We went to the auditorium to get everything prepared for auditions. "Okay! Who's first on the list?" Kendall asked.

Micaela's eyes rolled over the sign-up sheet, and read the name aloud, "Rachel Berry."

**Don't think the fact me putting Rachel's name in a last sentence with all that tension was bad. And apologies it's short! I just wanted a chapter where I introduced New Directions.**


	5. Auditions

**Wazzaaa my readers? Here's the next chapter! Sorry about the POV changes, but it's how it'll go.**

"Okay, now who's ready to make teenager's famous? Because Rachel Berry is first!" I yelled so Rachel could hear me.

"Micaela, no need to yell her name." Logan said. "Just go outside, and call her in."

I left outside the auditorium, and called her in. She quickly walked to the stage. "I am Rachel Berry, I chose this song because I would like to relive the old Disney classics. It seems like everyone forgot about them ever since Hannah Montana came along."

"Okay, what's the song exactly?" Kendall asked her.

"I will be singing Part of Your World. The broadway original of course." She went on and on. What was the difference?

"Rachel, can you sing now?" James asked.

"Yeah, okay." She held the microphone in her hand.

_I wanna be where the people are  
>I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing,<br>Walking around on those, what do you call 'em? Oh, feet!_

_Flippin your fins you don't get too far  
>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<br>Strolling along down a- what's that word again? Street_

_Up where they walk,  
>Up where they run<br>Up where they stay all day in the sun!  
>Wanderin' free, wish I could be. Part of that world...<em>

She finished singing and I turned my face to my friends. Their mouths were dropped open in surprise. "So, what do you think?" Before any of us spoke, James stood up and clapped. I could see the blush spreading across Rachel's face.

"That was amazing! How did you get a voice like that?" Logan stood up.

"Uh, I just know how to sing, I guess. Or it maybe came from my birth-mom." She thought aloud.

"Okay Rachel. We will get back to you later on your results." Kendall brought her out then shut the door behind. him. "Who's next?"

"I read over the list and it read some guys name. "Uh, his name is Daniel Schnander." I said weirdly.

He came, and well, he didn't look too much like a singer. "Don't you wish your boyfriend was hot like me!" He pointed to Zee.

"Next!" Kendall yelled.

"This is like American Idol." Zee buried her face in her papers.

The next guy that came in was a guy named Artie Abrams. I felt sympathetic because he was in a wheelchair. "Poor guy," Kiana whispered. He song a part of the Beatles' Let it Be, and it was pure voice and strength. This guy had some serious talent. "Goin' on the 'yes' list." Kiana wrote his name down. Looks like someone's got a new crush.

"Santana Lopez," I peeped my head through the door.

"I'm only doing this, because I like to sing, but here goes." She shrugged.

_You, change your mind, like a girl, changes clothes.  
>You PMS like a bitch. I would know.<br>And you, overthink  
>Always speak.<br>Critically  
>I should know, that you're no good for me<em>

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up and you're down.<em>

_You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<em>

She finished off then left the stage. We were all surprised she sung 'bitch' right in front of us, but whatever, it's a song. "Is she going on the 'yes' list?" I asked.

"I thought she was pretty good," Kyra stated.

After about half-the school's auditions later, we were seriously exhausted, and it was only 4th period. Man, time goes slow when you're in Ohio. We went to the choir room during their lunch to jam out a little. Mr. Schue didn't mind. He told us to feel like we were at a studio in L.A. Well, things didn't turn out well. The guys started playing hockey with microphone stands and a little broken-off wheel of the piano. We would seriously have to pay for all this stuff later. Or at least Gustavo would. They bell rang and the glee kids came into the room. "I think you're cute." I saw that Brittany chick come up to Carlos.

"Uh, nuh-uh. You aren't," I said.

"Chill out, shorty. We're only here to flirt." Santana smiled.

"Make sure to avoid her and her little scams. Whenever she smiles that 'bitch-smile' you know she's up to something." A girl walked up to me. "I'm Quinn."

"I'm Micaela. It's nice to meet you." I grinned.

"So you got your eye out for anyone here?" She scoped the room.

"Nah, just Carlos." I said.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're lying. There is someone here." She said quietly. "I'll talk to you soon."

"I've heard your singing. But you do need to improve a little. You have to just let it out, like you've never sung before." Rachel jumped in front of me.

"Uh, I do, do that?" I questioned myself.

"Feel free to ask my any questions on singing." She gave me a card and trotted off. So much for interrupting my thoughts.

**Thanks for making this chapter short, brain! But it's actually cool that I had the character Artie sing "Let it Be", when it was actually Kevin's audition song. :D**


	6. The Flirtatious Cheerleaders

**Thanks for reading everyone! Remember, tell every Big Time Gleek you know to read this! :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or Glee. They belong to FOX and Nickelodeon! Okay, so imagine, while Micaela is watching Carlos with Santana and Brittany; the song, Tearin' Us Apart by The Plain White T's is playing. It makes a really good tune to the scene.**

The day went by as I was sitting on the chairs in the choir room like a loner. Carlos was talking with Santana and Brittany for almost the whole day. I totally felt ignored. I could see them laughing at each other's probably stupid jokes, and talking. I crossed my arms and continued to watch them. "What are you staring at?" A voice almost jolted me out of my seat. Oh, it was Rachel.

"Nothing." I nodded.

"You are staring at someone." She got in my view and looked where my eyes were focused. "Santana and Brittany?" She asked. My mouth opened, but she kept talking. "Santana's such a slut, and Brittany's okay. What are you looking at them for?" Once again, I opened my mouth, but she kept talking. "Oh yeah, you're dating Carlos. Here, I'll help you with this." She paused. My eyebrow rose, before I said anything else, she continued on to talk. "Is James Diamond single?"

I thought for a moment. I guess he was. I mean, I didn't get near him for the day so, sure, he's single. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Okay. Those two are always up to something. They once asked Finn to go to Breadstix with them, and he dumped me for that. It totally broke my heart. They're going at it again." She stated.

I was about to ask her how she knew all this stuff, but she just explained it. God, I'm so stupid sometimes. "So, what do I do?"

"Wait and see what happens, then when we're all gathered in the choir room, sing Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects." She requested.

"I'd rather not. I would just be pissed off than singing about it." I said. Rachel shrugged then walked off to James to flirt with him. Let's just say I was the only one not talking with any of the glee members, because I can be independent sometimes. I pulled my phone out of my pocket until I felt a shadow come over me. "What do you want Carlos?" I didn't take my eyes off my cell-phone screen.

"I'm not Carlos, I'm Mike Chang." The guy shyly said. My eyes came off of the screen, and I looked up at him. "I saw you alone here, and maybe, you wanted someone to talk to?" He questioned me. He seemed pretty nice. He wore a blue sweater along with a yellow-striped shirt. I nodded, and he sat next to me. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Micaela Russo." I introduced myself.

"Oh Carlos, you're so funny!" I heard Santana shout out. I started to mutter out some curse words. I could hear her fake a laugh.

"So, how many people do you have on the list to go to L.A?" Mike asked me.

"Well, we have to narrow it down, and we get to pick only one person. I think Rachel Berry has a chance. Or maybe that guy, Artie." I said.

"You don't really like Santana do you?" He asked.

This time, my mouth opened, but then I heard Carlos's mouth blabber on to me, "Hey Micaela, do you mind if I'm going to Breadstix tonight?" He asked me. He could tell the look on my face said: _"With who?" _"Oh! With Santana and Brittany of course." I saw him smile. My eyebrow rose in suspicion. These girls were up to something.

"Okay, fine." I said.

"I hope you don't mind, M. I'll talk to you later." He came to me and kissed my cheek. I forced a smile and shifted my weight in my seat to face Mike.

"Your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I guess so." I shrugged.

"Do you wanna, you know. Hang out sometime?"

I thought about that for a minute. I guess I should, because probably all Carlos will be doing is texting Brittany and Santana later. "Sure, I'd like that."

**Did you guys like this chapter? This just came from the mind, so I hope you like it!**


	7. Separation

**The part where it actually gets good! This will be told by a narartor POV, so it'll be easier. I DO NOT own BTR or Glee, they belong to FOX and Nickelodeon. Thanks for reading so far! I like the little intro I added.**

Here's what you missed on GLEE!:

The glee kids were pulling the two bands apart from each other, and they decided to stay at the school for a longer period of time. It's now been 2 days since Gustavo's bands have been in Lima, and they were enjoying their time there. Carlos finally had the nerve to go out with Brittany and Santana. Along the road Rachel has persuaded James to go out with her because of his hair product damage in Ohio. Kiana got with Artie, because of her sympathy of him being in a wheelchair. Kendall asked the new goth-chick, Nina, out, which left Finn with Zee. Now that Micaela was a loner she finally hung out with Mike, so now we've been told they're going out. And now Logan and Tina are dating.

And that's what you missed on, GLEE!

"I can't we've been together since last night. Isn't that amazing?" Santana was sitting on Carlos's lap in the choir room with her arms wrapped around his neck. Brittany was like the third wheel to them, but she didn't really mind. From across the room, Micaela was sitting next to Mike, but constantly staring at Carlos. There her face read utter failure, loosing to two cheerleaders.

"Okay guys! Let's welcome the new members of New Directions! Big Time Rush and the Expectations have decided to attend class here for a week, so it'd be nice to give them a warm welcome." He introduced all of them.

"If they're just temporary, then why are they joining New Directions? No offense to you, Logan." Tina briefly said.

"Because, they could give us advice on things." He stated.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel called after him.

"Yes, Rachel." He took a big sigh.

"I was thinking, since we're in the space of Big Time Rush, maybe we should do a cover of one of their songs?" She suggested.

"I, think that's a great idea." Kendall smiled with his arm around Nina.

"Okay then, what song did you have in mind?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I was thinking the song with Jordin Sparks. It's called Count On You." She said.

"Okay, so we'll have the the guys and girls sit in the chairs while we perform?" Mercedes asked.

"Let's get on with the song!" Mr. Schue clapped.

Half an hour later, in the auditorium, the curtians rose and there appeared New Directions and the beat of Count On You.

_(Tina) Now I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing._

_(Nina) I've never been in love before, so you gotta go easy on me._

_(Sam) I heard, love is dangerous, but once you fall you're never gettin; up. But the thought of you leaving, ain't so easy for me._

_(Mercedes) Don't hurt me, desesert me, don't give up on me._

_(Artie) What would I wanna do that for?_

_(Mercedes) Don't use me, take advantage of me. Make me sorry, I've ever counted on you._

_(All) 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby, I'm counting on you [4x]_

_(Puck) Understand I've been here before,_  
><em>Thought I found someone I finally could adore<em>

_(Finn) But you failed my test,_  
><em>Got to know her better so<em>

_(Finn & Nina:) I wasn't the only one_

_(Artie & Brittany) But I'm willing to put my trust you,_  
><em>Baby you can put your trust in me<em>

_(Sam) Just like a count to 3, you can (Sam & Santana) count on me and you're never gonna see_

_(Mike) No numbers in my pocket._  
><em>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you<em>

_(Finn & Rachel) Cuz you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

_(Mercedes) Don't hurt me, desert me, don't give up on me_

_(Artie) What would I wanna do that for?_

_(Mercedes) Don't use me, take advantage of me, make me sorry I ever counted on you_

_(All) 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [4x]_

_(Rachel) I really hope you understand_  
><em>That if you wanna take my hand<em>

_(Puck) You should put yours over my heart_  
><em>I promise to be careful from the start<em>

_(Rachel) I trust in you with love in me_

_(Artie) Very very carefully_

_(Rachel) Never been so vulnerable_

_(Rachel & Puck) Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_[All (Rachel)]1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah)_  
><em>Baby I'm counting on you (oh)<em>  
><em>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that hey yeah)<em>  
><em>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you<em>  
><em>1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<em>

_(Quinn) Now I'm about to give you my heart_  
><em>So remember this one thing<em>  
><em>I've never been in love before<em>  
><em>(All)Yeah you gotta go easy on me.<em>

After the song ended they all stood up and clapped. "That was amazing!" James smiled.

Rachel bowed and spoke into the microphone. "So, what did you think?"

"Two words girl, ah-mazing!" Zee exclaimed.

**I picked the right song! (In my case, I did.) I'm glad you guys are liking the story! There were be more songs in future chapters!**


	8. Awkward Moments

**So this chapter will be mainly about the couple, Marlos. But not in that way. There may be a little part where they have the little "relationship" going on, but most of it is how they're dealing through what they both have in their lives. According to the name of the chapter, every thing's not going to be some awkward moments. Also according to the person *COUGH* BrittanaLove *COUGH** who is a very close friend (or cousin, I shall say) doesn't want everything to be focused on them. I agree with that, but WHAT NOW IT'S ABOUT THEM! SO LIVE WITH IT. But remember, it's not going to be all about them. The next chapters will be about all those other couples, and you'll be wanting to know more once this chapter's over. I only predict. :) FOX AND NICKELODEON OWN GLEE AND BTR, I DO NOT OWN THEM. Thank you for your cooperation. So, enough with the long author's note, here's the story (chapter?) you've all been waiting for!**

The group went to their hotel room and walked in talking about their day with their new boyfriends and girlfriends. They saw Micaela crammed up on the couch eating chips and watching T.V. "Why don't we, leave you two alone..." Kiana led the group out of the room and left Micaela, Carlos, and the T.V. on alone in the room.

"So, how's your new girlfriends?" She asked with sass while shutting off the T.V. and slouching on the couch.

"They're good. How about yours?"

"Please, I'm not a slut like that. I have one boyfriend right now, and that is Mike," She rolled her eyes and slouched on the couch.

"You are a slut because M, you're cheating on me right now!" He yelled without realizing, that they broke up the day he came back from Breadstix.

"No, I'm not. You're the one who is because you happen to be dating two chicks at the same time!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. There was a deafening silence in the room, and the group behind the door could only hear the heavy breathing from their friend.

"Like you haven't done that?" Carlos broke the silence and continued. "Look, it's not how it turned out how I expected it to be." He took a step towards her.

"Don't get near me. Who knows what you'll do to cheat on Brittany and Santana." She backed away.

"People go their separate ways." He continued to step closer to her as she backed into the wall. "Like you and me. We've taken different crossroads." His eyes glistened as he talked softly.

"I love Mike." Words spilled out of Micaela's mouth.

"We're one day going to meet up with each other, and we'll be laughing at our moments. Right here, right now." His voice got softer as he pushed her to the wall and had a slight grip on her waist.

"Oh my God, oh my God, what's he doing to her?" Kiana whispered quietly behind the wall.

"Who cares! I'm dating Rachel now, and I have nothing to worry about." James popped his collar and flashed a smile.

"It's not about that you dimwit, it's about Carlos cheating on his two girlfriends!" Zee exclaimed.

"For his first ever girlfriend and he has officially become a man-whore." Kyra stated.

"True, true." Kendall nodded his head. "What are we going to do?"

"Carlos, get the hell away from me." Micaela's face lowered.

"But why, you like it," He let his hand slide under her chin, and lifted her head up so he can look her in the eyes.

"You slut. You're with Santana and Brittany. I'm with Mike. What the hell Carlos get away from me!" She screamed. The awkwardness as already swarming around the room. After a minute, he suddenly pressed his lips against hers, until she quickly pulled away from him and slapped him. "You're being a whore. You can't stop that. You know it." She said, then walked off and left the room.

"Tough break man. You already have enough girls in your system." James said.

"Was that an insult?" He asked.

"Yep! Now I'm going to go in my room and talk with Rachel about fashion. She really needs to upgrade her wardrobe if she wants to date "The Face"," He waved his hands in front of his face.

Micaela didn't get what was going on between her and Carlos. They get together, they break-up, then they get back together again. _I just wish we could have a straight relationship, nothing gets in the way between us, and there are never awkward moments between us. _Then she thought again. _And I wish I hadn't slapped him. It seemed like the right thing to do since he wasn't dating me anymore. But then it seemed like the wrong thing to do. We still were "friends"._

**Here's chapter 8! I hope you like it...sorry if it's short. I was too busy to make this chapter longer!**


	9. Fitting In

**I should hear more chanting going on for this story! This chapter's going to be in Mr. James Diamond's POV, so I hope you like this chapter.**

After 3 days at Lima, and one night of hearing Carlos flirt and fight with Micaela, we've already gotten used to the place. We have new relationships, and I was ready for another day of hanging out with Rachel. I know there are a lot of cliques here, Rachel's in the loser side, but I want to be on the popular one. I'm meant to be "The Face" so I had to make things work. "James! Come on! We're going to be late!" I could hear Carlos call after me. I just groaned, grabbed my jacket and lucky comb, then did a quick jog to my friends. "What took you so long?" He asked me.

"Well, I gotta look good," Words finally spilled out of my mouth. I saw them roll their eyes as Logan got in the car to drive us to school. "Where's Micaela?" I curiously asked.

"Mike picked her up an hour ago." Zee said.

"And he is dee-li-cious." Kiana parted out the words, not minding if Artie would care.

We arrived at the school, and I saw Rachel at the doors, with her arms open and ready to hug me. "Hi James!" She yelled as I came to her. "Are you ready for my popularity analysis 101?"

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"I do this every week of the year. I try to be on the top of the pyramid like Quinn, and be like a queen bee. Come on," She took my hands and led me to the hallway. "Okay, so first in becoming popular is your stance." She showed me how to stand while I just watched her. Wow. And I thought I had swagger- not to be mean or anything.

I didn't want to be offensive the the words just came out of nowhere, "Shouldn't the wardrobe change too?" I asked, giving a huge hint about her clothes.

"Oh yeah!" She babbled on and led me to her locker. I saw her pull out a dress that looked like it could be from the 60's. It had dark polka dots and it was light blue. "So, what do you think?" She asked.

"That's great!" I said.

"And I have an outfit for you. You go to the bathroom and change and our reign of popularity will begin." She smiled.

More like 60's reign. I really like Rachel, but her style is cramping mine. But who cares, I look good in any outfit. I was in the bathroom, done changing, now I was admiring myself in the mirror. "Looking ood James." I pointed at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a vest, with a low cut white T-shirt, and some jeans that probably were imported from Texas. I still looked great.

"What the hell, James?" A voice startled me. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, hey Kendall!" I smiled. "I'm dressed for my occasion thing with Rachel."

"Oh stupidity? And humiliation?"

"Look, I hate it too. I'm trying to make her happy, and make her feel special." I said. I just walked out of the bathroom, and everyone suddenly gave me a glance saying, "you're stupid, James." I just stayed positive and replied back, "Don't be jealous. We're all stupid here."

"You ready?" Rachel started to walk beside me.

"Yep, I'm ready for my-"

A bright, cold slushie hit us with surprise. "Losers!" I wiped the slushie off my face with my sleeve.

"Come with me." She took my hand and led me to the girls bathroom. "Those assholes never get the point of being us." She continued. "Sit here." I sat down as she soaked up a warm cloth and dabbed my forehead. "We've been treated like crap for the past 2 years."

"But you guys have won stuff. Like awards in competition, how could you not be near the top of the pyramid?"

"Trust me, Diamond. It's way harder than what you guys are going through." I looked through the corner of my eye, and Nina came in. "I've only been here for a month, but I've already realized its hard to live in this school." She washed her hands. "And why are you guys dressed like that? Wait 'til Santana sees you, she's going to have a load of comments for you."

After the bell rang, we headed to the choir room. "Well if it isn't and Mr. Sexy and Mrs. Old-School." Santana crossed her arms and talked to us. "What are you wearing, it looks like Hannah Montana threw up all over you then Nick Jonas licked it all up."

Rachel's face was disgusted with complete awe, "I made these outfits."

"Explains why it screams Queen Elizabeth to me." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what, Santana? You have to-"

"Girls! Stop fighting. Santana you have to deal with them for the week." stopped them. I didn't know how harsh it could get around here. But it seemed like it could be pretty bad.

"Anybody miss me?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Jesse?" New Directions asked in surprise.

**Cliffhanger, I know. But what did you think? Good, bad, okay? Tell me your thoughts! I'd like to know!**


	10. Kyra Moves to Vocal Adrenaline

**I really like how this story is turning out...keep up the reviews!**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"I'm here, because I wanted to visit my old glee club. Who failed the last time. And it's time I visit Rachel again." He crossed his arms.

"You just want to use me so you can spy on us again," She stated.

Kyra was smiling a bright smile. "I'm free and available." She liked any guy on campus. "So where do you come from?" She stood up then walked closer to him.

"Carmel High School. You seem like the right material for Vocal Adrenaline." He caressed her cheek in his hand. I could see her blushing and smiling.

"Oh, God enough with all the 'lovey dovey' stuff in this room. We've had enough of that!" The groups all muttered seperately.

I didn't know what was going on, but it seemed like everyone knew this guy pretty well. Rachel said he used her for spying, and now Kyra's falling for his little shennanigan. "Who is this guy?" I bent over to ask Rachel.

"Jesse st. James. My ex-boyfriend and rival in competition." She replied back to me. It was kinda weird hearing my name be in the name of my girlfriend's ex. It didn't sound right.

"So, you coming to Carmel with me?" He smirked.

"Of course, who wouldn't like a hottie like you?" She went all flirty.

"I can't. Psh, we all can't because he is a damn player!" Rachel shouted.

"Wait, Kyra, you can't leave, you're a part of the Expectations." Micaela stated. "And New Directions."

"Sure I am, but you can't tell me what to do or who to date. This is a free country. Plus, I'll be back by the end of the week." She flipped her hair and walked out of the choir room with Jesse.

"We have to convince her to come back." Kendall brought up.

"Here we go again." Santana rolled her eyes. "Look bushy-brow, we get your little pep-talks. You're going to do the convincing, while we bes relaxing." She threw out her sassy smile.

After she called him 'bushy-brow', Kendall started to cover his eyebrows and complain. "We have to bring Kyra back. Who knows if Jesse's using her or not."

"He does have a point." Logan said.

"I-I can go talk to her, since Kendall is all focused on his eyebrows more than his teamwork talks." I stuttered.

"No I'm-" He paused, and everyone was staring at him. "Okay. Go ahead."

I jolted out of the room to find Kyra's locker, and thank the lord she was still there. "Kyra, you need to stay here." I looked at her.

"Why would I? Jesse says theres better service and stuff there. When I was here, I thought it was crap, getting slushied. I have no boyfriend from here. But Jesse said he'll be on my side." She explained while she was packing up her things from her locker. "I belong to Vocal Adrenaline now, James." She said.

"You need to stay here because we need you." I thought again. What do we need her for? "We need you for a solo act."

"Please. Jesse already promised me I'm doing the first number then a duet with him, then we end in a group song. I knew you were going to say back-up before you said solo act. I know you." She shut her locker. "Face it James, you guys lost. I picked Carmel High. Not McKinley. This school was named after a guy who became president. Lame. Carmel is named after a type of candy." She stated the facts. She was true about the Carmel. I would join that school, if I hadn't found out the school were such snobs, and Rachel dated the guy who used her.

"Ready to go Kyra?" He came up from behind her. My head tilted to the side a little. "Oh, tell your little James friend, to watch out."

"You know I heard that." I said.

He just laughed and walked off with her.

**Is this too short? Please review! Thanks!**


	11. A Little Street Music Won't Do

**I thought this would be a good chapter, and hopefully, it turned out okay. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Getting used to sleeping early again. My apologies if it's bad...don't hate me for it *hides behind chair***

I was walking alongside Artie looking for that Kendall kid. He had some sort of style that the two of us liked. "Hey, Nina, have you seen your boyfriend anywhere?"

"Who, Kendall? I last saw him at the lunch court." She pointed back.

"Thanks Nina." Artie thanked her.

We continued to walk down the hallway until we reached the lunch area. "Hey, Kendall." We saw him hanging out with his band friend. "I'm Puck, and this is Artie. What do you think about earning money for glee club?"

His eyebrow rose. "I don't mind." We signaled for him to go to the quad with us.

"How would you like to help us?" Artie started to grin.

(The Lazy Song)

"So, what's all this money for?" He asked us as we finished the song, and everyone cheered for us.

"It's to help raise money for plane tickets for Nationals up in New York." Artie explained to him. He just nodded and held the guitar.

"So now what?" He asked.

"We either count the money, or we, uh, do an encore." Artie looked around the quad to see if anyone were interested, but people just went back to their own buisness. "Let's go count the money." He started to roll off to the empty choir room.

"So how's it like dating Nina?" I asked Kendall.

He was so concentrated on counting the money, all he mumbled were numbers. When he was done counting the stack, he finally looked up to me and responded, "What was your question again?"

"How is it like, dating Nina." I took a breath.

"She's a great person to hang out with. And she's cool." He gave off one of his smiles that I've seen lately.

"You know she dated Finn right?" Artie asked him.

"The tall guy, yeah." She told me about him. Oh and I have 25 bucks in my stack." He threw the money onto the table.

Artie and I didn't know this, but whenever we see the look on Finn's face when he sees Nina and Kendall together is totally MySpace worthy. I think he's still after her. And if Kendall does something to break her heart, there will be some serious beating around here. "Hey guys, what arey you counting money for?" Ladies and gentlemen, Finn Hudson.

"Just counting it because we earned all of this in the quad." I smirked one of my usual smirks.

"Cool- wait, whoa, are you saying you stole money from the kids?" Finn's face looked confused.

"Oh hell no why would we do that?" I asked. It's to raise money for the trip to Nationals. That's what it's for. We decided to earn a little money by playing music for the school."

"What do you think Mr. Shue will think about this?" He started to pace back and forth.

"No big deal." I shook my head.

"That's a great idea! But it's also a terrible one. Using a kid's money for a trip is like stealing their money. I think you should give it back to their rightful owners."

"But Mr. Shue, we can't afford the tickets for all of us. Even with the money from our win from Regionals won't help. There's gotta be a way for us to be able to earn money." Mercedes stated.

"We can have a bake sale!" He clapped.

Everyone bursted out in argument saying they didn't want to have another bake sale. What we did last year was enough.

**Too short? The next chapter OF COURSE will be better.**


	12. I Made Out With a Rockstar

**Happy May! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter for so long. Thanks for the 1,000+ views on this story last month. I really appreciate it. Soo, BrittanaLove, this chapter's dedicated to you...uhm, I hope you like it!**

I was walking to my locker with Tina when all of a sudden she asked, "How's it like dating Kendall?"

I just blushed, "Well you tell me. You're dating Logan."

"I wouldn't know how your relationship is going. Mine is perfectly fine." She looked around. "Plus, Rachel told us he's the lead singer."

"I don't think of him as a lead singer. I think of him as someone who actually cares about my feelings; unlike Finn who's dated Fabray and Rachel." I searched through my locker to find my notebooks. "Plus, he's not 100% rock-star material yet, is he?" I shut my locker and we walked up to Mercedes. Tina just shrugged.

"Hey guys." She said as we approached her. "What's up?"

"Just walking around. Come on," Tina grinned.

"Guess who?" I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Walk away Puckerman." I kept walking as Tina and Mercedes looked behind me.

"Guess again," Mercedes chuckled.

I just turned around and there stood Kendall. He had a bright smile on his face as he took my hand and brought me halfway across the school. "Kendall, what did you bring me here for?" I brushed off my shirt and looked up to him.

"Dunno, I thought I just needed more time to spend with you." He shrugged. He was right. We needed more time to spend together. "So what do you want to do?"

"Uh, maybe we could..." My voice went deep into thought.

We didn't really know what to do, except talk. That was an option. We both stood in the hallway pondering ideas on what to do. He grabbed my face and implanted a kiss smack there on my lips. I didn't say I didn't like it. I actually liked it. He pulled away from me and his cheeks spurt a dark red. I smiled, "What was that for?"

"Sorry." He got all stiff.

"No, no. It's okay. I-it just came out of nowhere." I babbled on. I didn't even know what was going on until he told me to calm down and breathe.

I just kissed like the biggest star in L.A. history (or to what people think, Justin Bieber is.) Right now I could be in dreamland fantasizing on how soft his lips were and- "Nina, we're going to be late. Come on." Tina ran up to me and dragged me to class. "What is going on with you?"

I finally snapped out of my trance, "Oh what? No I'm fine." I said quickly.

The bell rang and I jolted out of my seat before Tina could walk up to me and play 20 questions with me. "Wait, Nina what's the matter?" She finally caught up with me.

"I kissed- Kendall kissed me okay?" I just blurted out until everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at me.

**God, not the whole chapter I expected it to be. I'm sorry for the late updates, you know school. Drama, rumors, and drama. I happen to be in the middle of it, so I don't have as much time as I used to. But I will once everything is handled! -CpJmShawty14**


	13. The Boy is Mine

**Here returns The Boy is Mine! But it'll be the best of all. (I'm only hoping.) It doesn't have much dialouge and all, but I think of it being good. I have the perfect ending and everything! So I hope you enjoy...but if you don't...then don't read. I DO NOT OWN BTR, GLEE, OR THE SONG IN THIS. Thank you for your understandment... ;)**

"Carlos, Santana is a bitch how could you be dating her?" Micaela asked him.

He was looking through his temporary locker when he finally answered, "I don't think she's a bitch I think she's-"

"Way prettier than me?" She questioned, finishing his sentence.

"No, no, no. She's different, in a way." He shut his locker.

"You mean in the slutty, I-Am-Totally-Using-You type of way?" She mocked.

His face started to rage with anger, "Okay, Micaela, shut up! You're not dating me anymore, and she's perfectly fine the way she is and you don't know that because you're not her!"

"You just don't want to admit you still love me because deep, deep inside you do. And later on, you'll regret this." A bright smirk fell onto her face. Carlos walked away and passed by Santana on the way. She took out her phone and dialed Santana's number.

(Micaela)  
>Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute<p>

(Santana)  
>Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar<p>

(Micaela)  
>Yeah, you do too but, hmm<br>I just wanted to know do you know  
>somebody named, well, you know his name<p>

(Santana)  
>Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name<p>

(Micaela)  
>I just wanted to let you know, he's mine<p>

(Santana)  
>Uh,no, no he's mine<p>

(Both)  
>You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine

(Micaela)  
>I think it's time we got this straight<br>Let's sit and talk, face to face  
>There is no way you could mistake him, for your man<br>Are you insane

(Santana)  
>See I know that you may be<br>Just a bit jealous of me  
>Cause you're blind if you can't see<br>That his love is all in me

(Micaela)  
>See I tried to hesitate<br>I didn't want to say, what he told me  
>He said, without me<br>He couldn't make it through the day  
>Ain't that a shame<p>

(Santana)  
>And maybe you misunderstood<br>Cause I can't see how he could  
>Wanna take his time and that's all good<br>All of my love was all it took

(Both)  
>You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused (confused)  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine

(Santana)  
>Must you do the things you do<br>Keep on acting like a fool  
>You need to know, it's me not you<br>And if you didn't know it, girl it's true

(Micaela)  
>I think that you should realize<br>And try to understand, why  
>He is a part of my life<br>I know it's killing you inside

(Santana)  
>You can say what you wanna say<br>What we have, you can't take  
>From the truth, you can't escape<br>I can tell the real, from the fake

(Micaela)  
>When will you get the picture<br>You're the past, I'm the future  
>Get away, it's my time to shine<br>If you didn't know, the boy is mine

(Both) (Micaela in Parenthesis)  
>You need to give it up<br>Had about enough (enough)  
>It's not hard to see (to see)<br>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)  
>I'm sorry that you (sorry that you)<br>Seem to be confused (seem to be confused)  
>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)<br>The boy is mine (the boy is mine)

(Both) (Santana In Parenthesis)  
>You need to give it up (ooh)<br>Had about enough (had about enough)  
>It's not hard to see (hes mine hes mine hes mine hes mine)<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you (I'm so sorry)<br>Seem to be confused (you seem to be confused)  
>He belongs to me (he belongs to me)<br>The boy is mine

(Santana)  
>You can't destroy this love I've found<br>Your silly games, I won't allow  
>The boy is mine, without a doubt<br>You might as well throw in the towel

(Micaela)  
>What makes you think that he wants you<br>When I'm the one that brought him to  
>This special place that's in my heart<br>Cause he was my love, right from the start

(Both) (Santana then Micaela)  
>You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine oohh  
>I'm sorry that you (I'm sorry that you)<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine

(Both) (Micaela then Santana)  
>You need to give it up<br>Had about enough  
>It's not hard to see<br>The boy is mine  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine

Santana: Not Yours  
>Micaela: But Mine<br>Not Yours  
>But Mine<br>Not Yours  
>But Mine<p>

(Both)  
>I'm sorry that you<br>Seem to be confused  
>He belongs to me<br>The boy is mine

"What the hell Micaela you're dating Mike, get over it!" Santana pushed her away.

"There's just that one part in me where it-"

"Girls! Calm down. Jeesh." Mr. Schuster separated them from each other.

Carlos's face was spilled with complete agony and disappointment. The two kept pushing and almost hitting each other, as he interrupted. "God Santana. Chill. Let's go get a lunch to calm you down." He took her with her as she looked back.

Micaela ran for her until Mike and James held her back. "Bitch."

**It might be short. I know. But it's mainly the song that tells the story. Well, I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Don't Trust Him

**Here is chapter 14 finally! CST week is finally over, and now I'm free (kinda!). Finally adding some Kyresse (Kyra and Jesse) in here, so enjoy it! Parts of Kyresse but some drama :D I do not own the rights of the title, well, because it's owned by 3OH!3. I also don't own BTR or Glee. I'm a Big Time Gleek. See what I did there? I took Big Time from Big Time Rush and added Gleek! HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHA-no laughs? Tough crowd. Well, it was a CORnY joke! See what I did there? Cory is the person who plays Finn on Glee, shout-out to BrittanaLove! She told me that joke! AHAHAHHAHA-oh, now you laugh once I mention BrittanaLove? Well, that's so nice to me. (sarcasm)**

* * *

><p>Kyra POV:<p>

Now that I'm in Lima, Ohio, I can totally forget about James and find another guy. And look! I happily have an awesome boyfriend. The best part is, I am now apart of Caramel High School. What could get better than getting away from the unappreciative Big Time Rush and Expectations!

"Caramel High School..." I mused to Jesse.

He grinned. "Oh, Kyra. That is such a foolish mistake."

"Foolish." I repeat. "I think the word stupid would be better."

"As I was saying, people say Caramel but it's Carmel." my boyfriend explains.

"Oh..." I trail off, "Do you think I should visit McKinley? I think I was kinda letting my friends down."

"They let you down." he brushed a strand of hair away from my face. He cupped my cheek and gently kissed me on the lips. He parted and I was kinda woozy trying to see if his kisses were better than James's. Yeah, I know. I'm such a dork. "But, it's your choice." Then, he was gone. Wow. That was the quickest conversation in history.

* * *

><p>I'm in the McKinley hallway again, heading towards the choir room.<p>

"I'm back," I shrug once I walk in. In a snap of a finger, billions of insults hit me. It was all chaotic and all I could do is be in the shock of insults and watch them lash out at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, you stupid traitor!" Finn hisses.

"Here comes the bride, a big stupid betrayer." Brittany dumbly looks at her nails as she grumbles the words. Finally, someone says stupid instead of foolish.

Santana started to yell stuff in Spanish and Sam, Puck, and Quinn had to hold her back. I just stumbled. "Soy de Lima, Ohio! Usted es de Los Angeles! Les puedo decir nada, así que escucharmierda cerca. ¿Por qué demonios estás de vuelta? Nosotros ni siquiera le gustaba quemierda! Usted se fue con el maldito Jesse, y todo lo que quiero hacer es mierda bofetadaen la cara! Maldito seas! Nunca quise cumplir con las putas de Los Ángeles y es uno de ellos. Voy a empezar a dar una palmada proxeneta estos tres que están de mierda que me sostiene la espalda y se abalanzan sobre ti y rasgar la cara hacia fuera, así que el culo gordo a cabo para que yo pudiera estar en paz. Apenas salga! SALIR! Tenga sumaldito trasero!" I didn't even know what that meant and I took Spanish back home.

"Why aren't you with your little Jesse? You are a traitor! Aren't you happy in Caramel-" I cut Micaela off.

"Carmel." I correct.

"-so why the heck come back here, Kyra?" she continues.

"To say hello to my friends." I nervously say.

"You're not our friends!" Micaela screams, silencing everyone. Even Santana stopped yelling cuss words in Spanish. "I just realized you've been acting like a total snob! Even more than Santana!" I hear Santana snort. "You just left the New Directions as if you live here! You betrayed BTR and your BAND for some guy! A guy! Are you really that desperate because I never even should have befriended you and let you in the band! All I heard anyway was James this James that. You have turned into such a demeaning girl that I just want to slap you right in your fantasy school girl _face _and leave you to crumple up until a random school staff comes to pick you up by the neck and toss you into our hotel room! And, oh no, not on the soft, delicate bed. On the hard tile bathroom FLOOR!" She lashes out as tears well up in my eyes. I suck them in as Mike tries to talk sense into her.

"Y-You have a very mean way of expressing your fellow band member." I stop myself. I sound like Rachel. And that is BIG for me.

"FELLOW BAND MEMBER?" Micaela stomps on Mike's foot, setting free of his grasp. "Don't even think I'm liking you in this band anymore! You're just LUCKY that I'm giving you one more chance! And you call ME mean?" she turns to the Glee Club."She calls ME mean?" They shrug nervously at her screaming. "You're the one! Going around as if your whole life depended on some jerk of a guy. It's amazing how you think you're off the hook." She sighs, and straightens her clothing.

"All I wanted to do," I shake. " Is say hi to my friends. Not to be screamed at. Not to be hit with no respect...Micaela."

"What!" she yells.

"Be in my shoes. Imagine me yelling at you like that." my voices rises. "Would you like that? Would you? I bet you would be more wimpy than I would. Burst out crying and run into your boyfriends arms." She tries to reject but I cut her off. "And, not Chang. I mean Garcia over there." With the collection of glances at stupid "Marlos" I storm off. About to reach for the door handle, someone grabs my hand.

"Stay here, Kyra. I think we should talk." the voice says. I turn around. And no. It's not James.

* * *

><p>"Berry." I nod.<p>

"Kyra," she pauses. "I think it was unfair how Micaela treated you, but I do have to admit, I still am feeling the sense of betrayal because I'm sitting right next to you."

"What betrayal!" I whine.

"You leaving New Directions for a guy. Especially Jesse St. James. Please, Kyra. Don't trust him!"

"Why not?" I hiss.

"I went through that process. It seems all fun, yes?" she raises her brow. I nod. "But, Kyra. He _egged _me. I still have nightmares and I don't want the same to happen to you." I bite my lip.

"He wouldn't do that to me." I quietly say.

She slaps her forehead. "I said that to Finn, okay? And now he still texts me, _'I told you so about Jesse.' _Trust me. I'n an ex-girlfriend of his who went through a lot. Don't trust him. Trust me."

I clench my fists. "I love Jesse. He loves me. He wouldn't do that. Goodbye Berry and have fun getting slushied for wearing reindeer sweaters." I snap as I fling the doors open. Another short conversation. What's with me and shortness?

* * *

><p>I reach Carmel High School. Jesse comes up to me and grins. "How did the family reunion go?" he joked.<p>

"They say I'm a traitor and I shouldn't trust you." I say.

"Oh, those foolish," there comes the word. "New Directions. I should be trusted. I'm honest."

"I told them that."

He takes my hand. "They never listen. They never listened to me either. But, you got me now, Kyra. Everything is good." I gaze into his eyes and suddenly jerk forward and pull him in a long and deep kiss. When I pull away, he smirks. "Never underestimate Jesse St. James."

"I wasn't."

"What happened next?" he asks.

I use one word. "Berry."

He groans. "Oh. I bet she babbled on about how she had the experience with me and it was torture." I nod. "I changed though. I regret egging her, but..."

"But, what?" I question.

"Nothing, Kyra. We should just be happy that we're together." he places another gentle kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Hm." I mumble. "The parking lot. The most romantic place to say 'I love you.'"

"Ha, ha." he says sarcastically. "I heard that."

"Well, I love you back." I say.

"Well, let's go. We're having liver tonight." he grabs my hand. By the smug look on my face, he plants one more kiss on the lips but I still have the expression.

"Fine. We'll get In N Out." he compromises. I give two thumbs up and he rolls his eyes. Ah, young love.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks BrittanaLove for publishing this for me! My desktop is BROKEN and the Mac that I have, the chargers broken, so it's dying very slowly...<strong>


	15. Dance Class

**I totally missed working on my stories! I haven't updated in like a month! Except when I had BrittanaLove post for me. THANK YEW VERY MUCH! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, especially you ongoing "Nendall" shippers :) 1. I do NOT own Glee 2. I don't own BTR 3. I own the OC's and the dance teachers.**

**Kendall POV: **The next bell had rung for us to get to the next period. I walked to dance class with Nina, and I pondered on what we were going to learn today. "How's your time here in Lima?" Nina asked as she walked alongside me.

"Aside Santana's breakout, and Micaela and Kyra's fight, it's pretty good." I threw out a cheesy smile. We both entered the classroom as Mr. Ramirez ordered us to sit down on our chairs.

"Today, we are learning how to tango!" Mr. Ramirez spoke.

"How are you going to dance the tango with yourself, it's like your masturbating. Not that I've ever done it before." Santana said.

"I am somewhat offended, but I have my dance partner, Mrs. Labrado." He said while she walked in.

"Why are we learning this anyway?" I asked. Not that I wouldn't want to learn it. But it would be kinda awkward having the principal walking in.

"Because! It will help your skills in steps, counting, and skill." He acknowledged. "You must learn a song today, then perform it for us in one week." Everyone in the class stared at each other, not knowing what was going on. "Alright! Get your partners!"

"You're saying you won't teach us how to tango?" I asked.

"Of course I will! I will demonstrate." He addressed. He played some music like you hear in the movies when there's a princess and a guy in disguise. Like the _Phantom of the Opera_. I think. He and Mrs. Labrado joined hands and glided step-by-step across the room. "You all got it down? You glide, you don't step, glide, slide with your feet, slide."

"So Kendall, do you have a partner yet?" Nina nudged me with her elbow.

"No, but I'd love one." I smiled a cheesy boy smile, took her hand, then found a spot on the dance floor for us to begin. I'm a starter at tango-ing, because I usually do pop dancing, but I'm pretty sure Nina would know. "So. How do you tango?" I asked, clueless.

"Were you _not _paying attention to Mr. Ramirez and Mrs. Labrado?" She let go of my hand and placed hers on her hips.

"No, I was just wondering if Mr. Ramirez is gay, or if he's dating Mrs. Labrado. Because I'm pretty sure she's married." I said. Nina slapped me on the stomach. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Kendall! Nina! Less screaming, more dancing." He yelled from across the room.

"Yes sir." She said. "Okay, so you do this." She took my left hand. "Now put your right hand on my hips."

"Are you sure you want-"

"Just do it Knight! Do you want to learn how to tango or what? We have to pass this assignment." She said. I just nodded and did as told. Now. You step forward, when I step back. She stepped back, as I took a step forward. "KENDALL! Shit...wrong foot!" She said. I began to turn red of what I did.

"Sorry." I shrugged. Okay, so her left foot back, my right foot forward, I can do this.

"Good. Now keep repeating that, and boom you got a dance." She looked down watching our feet glide across the floor.

Wow. I'm pretty good at this. It's not bad. I looked away from our feet and looked at the mirror at us gracefully dancing across the floor, we looked perfect. I wasn't paying attention, so we bumped into Santana and Puck. "Watch where you're going bimbo. I'm trying to dance with Puckerman." She said.

I just ignored her and kept on dancing. "Remember to lock your legs close together and be at least an inch away from each other!" Mr. Ramirez yelled. "One, and two, and three, and one, and two, and three, and dip."

I put my arm around Nina's back to support her in the dip, she locked her legs around my right leg, and she began to lean back. "You're doing great." She said to me. Mr. Ramirez kept counting for like, the past minute. I made a move on Nina and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, stop smacking out on each other, and get a room." Santana interrupted us. "If you didn't hear Mr. R, he said to rise. This place isn't a Kissing booth." She walked off.

"What was that for?" Nina asked me.

I shrugged. "Felt like it." She smiled then put her arm around me.

**Ya like? Hehe, I know, I'm getting better. It just takes research, and mood music. I hope you guys did like it. x) I'd be pretty happy if you reviewed! Tell all your friends about this if they like Glee and Big Time Rush! **


	16. Ballad of a Lifetime

**Ballad of a Lifetime...I wonder what that means...? More male ducks? No Brittany, it means Rachel's going to fall in love with Mr. Schue again. Jk! This will have all the couples EXCEPT Kyresse. Poor them. Sorry if some of the POV's are short, but it shows what songs they're going to do, so it's all good. I don't own Glee and Big Time Rush, all rights to FOX and Nickelodeon. I don't own the songs either. They all go to the owners of it! **

**Rachel POV:** "Okay! You're assignment today, is to find a ballad song to sing by the end of the day. I'll meet you in the Auditorium." Mr. Schuester said to us. "Oh, and don't forget, Emma and I will be judging and the best will win a trip to Breadstix!" Everyone started to mutter to each other, and some glares shot at me. I remember the last time we were assigned to sing ballads to each other. I accidentally fell in love with Mr. Schue, and everyone (especially him) thought I was going crazy.

"So James, I'm thinking we should sing _"Endless Love"_ by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross." I said. I wanted to sing that song, because since I had so much chemistry with Mr. Schue, maybe it'll happen the same with James. "We will learn it in less than I don't know, 3 hours, because you've heard the song right?" I asked him.

"No, I've never heard of it." He said.

"Come on, I'll show you." I took his hand and brought him to a set of computers to play the song to him. After a few plays, James got the song down and he kept humming the words 'til he nailed it. "We are going to win this thing!"

"There's a prize?" He asked stupidly. Did he not hear what Mr. Schue said?

"Of course! It's called love, and Breadstix." I told him.

**Zee POV: **"I've heard the Black Eyed Peas Version, but I like the original too." Finn said cluelessly.

"Oh my god Finn, the Black Eyed Peas suck, originals are always the best." I said. "You know the lyrics to this, right?"

"Of course I do." He looked around and scratched the back of his neck. "So, uh, where do we start?" He asked.

I slapped my forehead and just told him to start. I wish myself luck during rehearsals.

**Santana POV: **"Since we're singing "_It Takes Two"_ by Marvin Gaye, and Kim Weston, I was deciding that we should change the title since there's three of us. And one of you." I pointed to Carlos.

"Doesn't that make it four?" Brittany asked me.

I actually never thought about my sentence. "There's three of us. There." I said.

"So it's like, a duet, except with three people?" Carlos questioned.

"Of course, it just takes practice," I assumed. "Chop chop!" I chanted as the two got to work.

"Aren't you going to help?" Carlos mentioned.

"Of course. I just need you two to learn the song, and then we can rehearse together. Easy as cake." I spoke.

**Tina POV:** "I'm so glad you like that song, Logan. We are surely going to win this!" I said all excited. Logan and I were going to sing _"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" _by Elton John and Kiki Dee. I loved Logan's voice when he sung this song, it's like we had...or have perfect chemistry.

"It's cool, it's cool. I love those old songs. I live for them." He told me. "So? You ready to win a trip to Breadstix?" I smiled at him as we started.

**Micaela POV: **Mike picked a song, called _"The Onion Song" _but I don't know what the heck it is or what it's about. "Is this song supposed to be about...onions?" I asked.

"No, you know how onions live long right?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, so the song explains how long their love lasts. It's exactly why I picked it."

"But it had to be named after onions?" I questioned. "That is the stupidest song title ever." I started to laugh. He just stared at me like nothing was ever happening. "Okay, okay, I'll sing the song. But I heard Tina told me you couldn't sing?"

"I got voice lessons." He shrugged. "And do you want to go to Breadstix? It's like the best restaurant in town!"

"Of course!" I said. "But I still think "_The Onion Song" _Is a really stupid title still."

**Kendall POV: **"I've heard that song before!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Even though it's an old classic, I bet your parents used to listen to this stuff ever since you were born, trying to sink it in your brain." Nina told me. "I remember when that happened to me." She shuddered.

"Tell me about it." I said. "Before my parents divorced, I remember when I was little, and I always watched them sing along to that song." I explained. "I miss my daddy. It didn't last long between them. But my mom told me to forget about him. So I did. I still think if he'll ever come back again."

"I'm sorry Kendall." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright." I stared at the lyrics for the song. "You ready for this?"

"Of course. The song is already stuck in my head ever since Kindergarten." She joked around to make me smile a little bit.

**Artie POV: **"I think we should jazz it up a little, and play a song that we all know here." I took my phone out and played _"Crazy in Love" _by Beyonce featuring Jay-Z. I wasn't sure if it was a ballad song, but I thought it was the perfect beat for the two of us. "That's my jam right there!" I danced around in my wheelchair.

"Yeah! I love this song! It's perfect!" Kiana said.

"We can just change the parts where it has "B" in it to your first initial of your name, "K" Alright?" I asked.

"I don't mind. We have a chance of winning this!" She said. "We need cool outfits!" She pointed out. "And trust me, I have the perfect ones."

**Mr. Shuester POV: **"Thanks for inviting me to help you judge Will." Emma thanked me.

"Anything for you." I sat back in the chair. "So, which one of you are first?"

"I would!" Rachel rose her hand.

"Okay. Go ahead." I said.

_Endless Love_ began to play over the speakers as James and Rachel got up on stage, and my eyes shot open.

_My love,_  
><em>There's only you in my life<em>  
><em>The only thing that's bright<em>

_My first love,_  
><em>You're every breath that I take<em>  
><em>You're every step I make<em>

_And I _  
><em>(I-I-I-I-I)<em>  
><em>I want to share<em>  
><em>All my love with you<em>  
><em>No one else will do...<em>

_And your eyes_  
><em>Your eyes, your eyes<em>  
><em>They tell me how much you care<em>  
><em>Ooh yes, you will always be<em>  
><em>My endless love<em>

_Two hearts,_  
><em>Two hearts that beat as one<em>  
><em>Our lives have just begun<em>

_Forever_  
><em>(Ohhhhhh)<em>  
><em>I'll hold you close in my arms<em>  
><em>I can't resist your charms<em>

_And love_  
><em>Oh, love<em>  
><em>I'll be a fool<em>  
><em>For you,<em>  
><em>I'm sure<em>  
><em>You know I don't mind<em>  
><em>Oh, you know I don't mind<em>

_'Cause you,_  
><em>You mean the world to me<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>I know <em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>I've found in you<em>  
><em>My endless love<em>

_Oooh-woow_  
><em>Boom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom<em>

_Oooh, and love_  
><em>Oh, love<em>  
><em>I'll be that fool <em>  
><em>For you, <em>  
><em>I'm sure<em>  
><em>You know I don't mind<em>  
><em>Oh you know-<em>  
><em>I don't mind<em>

_And, yes_  
><em>You'll be the only one<em>  
><em>'Cause no one can deny<em>  
><em>This love I have inside<em>  
><em>And I'll give it all to you<em>  
><em>My love<em>  
><em>My love, my love<em>  
><em>My endless love<em>

"Okay." I said, remembering the last time I sung with Rachel. "Great job you two. Let's have Micaela and Mike come up to sing their song." The two got up on stage to sing.

"Our ballad today, is called _The Onion Song._" I heard Micaela speak through the microphone as I saw her grin. My students snickered as they began to laugh and giggle.

_[Both:] The world is just a great big onion_  
><em>[MC:] &amp; pain &amp; fear are the spices that make you cry<em>  
><em>[Both:] Oh, &amp; the only way to get rid of this great big onion<em>  
><em>[MR:] Is to plant love seeds until it dies, uh huh<em>

_[MC:] Hey world! We got a great big job to do_  
><em>Yeah, we need you<em>  
><em>&amp; everybody who loves truth<em>  
><em>Don't you know we've got to clean up this place<em>  
><em>&amp; reach far high &amp; oh yeah<em>  
><em>[MR:] Yes we do<em>  
><em>We gotta be headstrong about rightin' the wrong<em>  
><em>&amp; make a mountain of happy souls, oh; [MG:] Oh<em>

_[Both:] The world is just a great big onion_  
><em>[MC:] &amp; I don't care, it's the face people like to wear<em>  
><em>[MR:] Yes it is now<em>  
><em>[Both:] &amp; the only way to get rid of this great big onion<em>  
><em>[MR:] Every one single soul's got to do their share<em>  
><em>[MC:] Tell about it, baby!<em>

_[MC:] So come on, let's knock on every door_  
><em>Tell them love is the answer<em>  
><em>Whether they're rich or poor, oh yeah<em>  
><em>For we don't care what you do<em>  
><em>How you look, or your status claim, baby<em>  
><em>[MR:] No no, because brothers &amp; sisters<em>  
><em>From now on, is gonna be everyone's name, oh oh<em>

_[Both:] The world is just a great big onion_  
><em>[MC:] &amp; pain &amp; fear are the spices that make you cry<em>  
><em>[MR:] Yes it is<em>  
><em>[Both:] &amp; the only way to get rid of this great big onion<em>  
><em>[MR:] Is to plant love seeds<em>  
><em>[MC:] Now everybody, got to plant love seeds<em>  
><em>[MR:] Come on &amp; plant love seeds<em>  
><em>[MC:] Until it dies<em>  
><em>[Both:] The world is just a great big onion<em>

"Oh come on, we all know they copied the same artist we have." Santana said. "Mr. Schue, I'd like to go upstage and sing with B and Carlos."

I rolled my eyes at the fact she was about to interrupt my judgement on Micaela and Mike. "Good job," I clapped. "You did great. Santana, go ahead now." I said.

"Okay." She walked upstage. "I'm-" Carlos cleared his throat. "We're going to sing _It Takes Two _By Marvin Gaye and Kim Weston."

"But there's three of you up there." Rachel said.

"Exactly Hobbit, I changed the title to It Takes _Three." _She sassed back. "Just start the song."

_[Santana:] One can have a dream, baby_  
><em>[Carlos:] Three can make that dream so real<em>  
><em>[Santana:] One can talk about bein' in love<em>  
><em>[Carlos:] Three can say how it really feels<em>  
><em>[Brittany:] One can wish upon a star<em>  
><em>[Carlos:] Three can make that wish come true, yeah<em>  
><em>[Brittany:] One can stand alone in the dark<em>  
><em>[Carlos:] Three can make the light shine through<em>

_[Chorus (Brittany&Carlos):]_  
><em>It takes two, baby<em>  
><em>It takes two, baby<em>  
><em>Me and you, just takes two<em>  
><em>It takes two, baby<em>  
><em>It takes two, baby<em>  
><em>To make a dream come true, just takes three<em>

_[Brittany:] One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery_  
><em>[Carlos:] Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy<em>  
><em>[Santana:] One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone<em>  
><em>[Carlos:] Three can make just any place seem just like bein' at home<em>

_[Chorus(Santana&Carlos):]_  
><em><em>It takes two, baby<em>  
><em>It takes two, baby<em>  
><em>Me and you, just takes two<em>  
><em>It takes two, baby<em>  
><em>It takes two, baby<em>  
><em>To make a dream come true, just takes two<em>_

_Just takes two, just takes two_

_[Santana:] One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat_  
><em>[Carlos:] Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet<em>  
><em>[Brittany:] One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice<em>  
><em>[Carlos:] But three walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice<em>

__[Chorus[All three]  
>It takes three, baby<em>  
><em>It takes three, baby<em>  
><em>Me and you, just takes three<em>  
><em>It takes three, baby<em>  
><em>It takes three, baby<em>  
><em>To make a dream come true, just takes three<em>_

__"__It takes three. Interesting." I scratched my chin nervously.

"Weez be going to Breadstix!" Santana yelled in the mic.

"Okay. Let's have Logan and Tina next, then Nina and Kendall, Zee and Finn, and then Kiana and Artie." I said.

_"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" _played over the speakers as I smiled watching the two sing.

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>I couldn't if I tried<em>  
><em>Honey if I get restless<em>  
><em>Baby you're not that kind<em>

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>You take the weight off me<em>  
><em>Honey when you knock on my door<em>  
><em>I gave you my key<em>

_Nobody knows it_  
><em>When I was down<em>  
><em>I was your clown<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>Right from the start<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>

_So don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>I won't go breaking your heart<em>  
><em>Don't go breaking my heart<em>

_And nobody told us_  
><em>`Cause nobody showed us<em>  
><em>And now it's up to us babe<em>  
><em>I think we can make it<em>

_So don't misunderstand me_  
><em>You put the light in my life<em>  
><em>You put the sparks to the flame<em>  
><em>I've got your heart in my sights<em>

Another familiar song came on, called, _The Day I Fall in Love_.

_(Kendall) Just an ordinary day_  
><em>Started out the same old way<em>  
><em>Then I looked into your eyes and knew<em>  
><em>Today would be a first for me<em>  
><em>The day I fall in love<em>

_(Nina) On the day I fall in love_  
><em>Sky will be a perfect blue<em>  
><em>And I'll give my heart forever more<em>  
><em>To someone who is just like you<em>  
><em>The day I fall in love<em>

_(Both) People all say love is wonderful_  
><em>That the bells will ring<em>  
><em>The birds will sing<em>  
><em>The skies will open<em>  
><em>I wonder where's that great big symphony<em>  
><em>(Nina) Roll over Beethoven<em>  
><em>Won't you play with me<em>

_(Both) And I'll never promise to be true to anyone_  
><em>(Kendall) Unless it's you<em>  
><em>(Nina) Unless it's you<em>  
><em>(Both) The day I fall in love<em>

_(Both) People all say love is wonderful_  
><em>(Kendall) Love is wonderful<em>  
><em>(Both) That the bells will ring<em>  
><em>The birds will sing<em>  
><em>The skies will open<em>  
><em>I wonder where's that great big symphony<em>  
><em>(Kendall) I'll be a Beethoven<em>  
><em>(Nina) Roll over Beethoven<em>  
><em>(Kendall) Come play with me<em>

_(Both) Just an ordinary day_  
><em>Started out the same old way<em>  
><em>Then I looked into your eyes and knew<em>  
><em>Today would be<em>  
><em>(Nina) A first for me<em>  
><em>(Kendall) A first for me<em>  
><em>(Both) The day I fall in love<em>  
><em>(Kendall) I know you'll be there<em>  
><em>(Nina) Ooh...I know...<em>  
><em>(Both) The day I fall in love<em>

"They're all amazing Will, who are you going to pick?" Emma whispered to me.

"I don't know. You're right, they all are." I said.

_[Finn]_  
><em>Now I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>No I never felt like this before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<em>

_[Zee]_  
><em>Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you<em>

_[Finn]_  
><em>I've been waiting for so long<em>  
><em>Now I've finally found someone<em>  
><em>To stand by me<em>  
><em>[Zee]<em>  
><em>We saw the writing on the wall<em>  
><em>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Now with passion in our eyes<em>  
><em>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<em>  
><em>So we take each others hand<em>  
><em>Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh<em>  
><em>Just remember!<em>

_[Chorus(Both):]_  
><em>You're the one thing<em>  
><em>I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)<em>  
><em>So I'll tell you something<em>  
><em>This could be love (This could be love)<em>  
><em>because<em>

_I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before_  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you<em>

_Hey baby, hey baby_

_[Zee]_  
><em>With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know<em>  
><em>[Finn]<em>  
><em>So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control<em>  
><em>[Zee]<em>  
><em>Yes I know what's on your mind when you say<em>  
><em>"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)<em>  
><em>[Finn]<em>  
><em>Just remember!<em>

_[Chorus(Both):] x2_  
><em>You're the one thing I can't get enough of<em>  
><em>(I can't get enough of)<em>  
><em>So I'll tell you something<em>  
><em>This could be love (this could be love) because<em>

_(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before_  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.<em>  
><em>Cause I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>and I've searched through every open door<em>  
><em>Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you<em>

A huge applause came on until Beyonce's song _Crazy in Love _came on and Kiana and Artie made their entrances. I cheered for them as they smiled onstage.

_(Artie)Yes, it's so crazy right now_  
><em>Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Kee<em>  
><em>It's ya boy, young<em>

_You ready?_  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>

_Yeah, history in the making_  
><em>Part two, it's so crazy right now<em>

_(Kiana)_  
><em>I look and stare so deep in your eyes<em>  
><em>I touch on you more and more every time<em>  
><em>When you leave I'm begging you not to go<em>  
><em>Call your name two or three times in a row<em>

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_  
><em>How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame<em>  
><em>'Cause I know I don't understand<em>  
><em>Just how your love you're doing no one else can<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(In love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your touch)<em>

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
><em>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy in love's got me looking<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy in love<em>

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>  
><em>Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no<em>

_When I talk to my friends so quietly_  
><em>Who he think he is? Look at what you did to me<em>  
><em>Tennis shoes, don't even need to buy a new dress<em>  
><em>If you ain't there ain't nobody else to impress<em>

_The way that you know what I thought I knew_  
><em>It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you<em>  
><em>But I still don't understand<em>  
><em>Just how the love your doing no one else can<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Oh crazy)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<em>  
><em>(You're in love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Love)<em>

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
><em>(Hey)<em>  
><em>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy in love's got me looking<em>  
><em>(Hey)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy in love<em>

_I'm looking so crazy in love's got me looking_  
><em>Got me looking so crazy in love<em>

_(Artie)_  
><em>Young Hov, y'all know when the flow is loco<em>  
><em>Young K and the R O C, uh oh<em>  
><em>Ol' G, big homie, the one and only<em>  
><em>Stick bony but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano<em>  
><em>(Oh no)<em>

_The ROC handle like Van Axel_  
><em>I shake phoneys man, you can't get next to<em>  
><em>The genuine article I do not sing though<em>  
><em>I sling though, if anything I bling yo<em>

_A star like Ringo, roll like green Corvette_  
><em>Crazy bring ya whole set<em>  
><em>Artie Abrams in the range, crazy and deranged<em>  
><em>They can't figure them out they like, hey is he insane<em>

_Yes sir, I'm cut from a different cloth_  
><em>My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla<em>  
><em>(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)<em>  
><em>Been dealing with chain smokers<em>

_But how you think I got the name Hova?_  
><em>(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)<em>  
><em>I been realer the game's over<em>  
><em>(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)<em>

_Fall back young_  
><em>Ever since the label changed over<em>  
><em>(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)<em>  
><em>To platinum the game's been wrap, one<em>

_(Kiana)_  
><em>Got me looking, so crazy, my baby<em>  
><em>I'm not myself, lately I'm foolish, I don't do this<em>  
><em>I've been playing myself, baby I don't care<em>  
><em>'Cause your love's got the best of me<em>

_And baby you're making a fool of me_  
><em>You got me sprung and I don't care who sees<em>  
><em>'Cause baby you got me, you got me<em>  
><em>So crazy baby, hey<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
><em>(Oh love)<em>  
><em>Your love's got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Lookin' crazy)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
><em>(Baby)<em>  
><em>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<em>  
><em>(Baby)<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy in love's got me looking<em>  
><em>(Whoa)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy in love<em>  
><em>(Whoa)<em>

_Got me looking so crazy right now_  
><em>Your love's got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your love)<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy right now<em>  
><em>(Your touch)<em>

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
><em>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<em>  
><em>Looking so crazy in love's got me looking<em>  
><em>Got me looking so crazy in love<em>

I gave a standing ovation to the two and clapped. "You know what guys, I can't make up my mind! You were all amazing! That's why I'm offering you all coupons to Breadstix!

**5,000 words! Holy shizzle! This took hours to write and edit! Oh my gosh. I think that's enough for the night. Once again, I do not own any of the songs, so don't do anything! I also don't own Big Time Rush or Glee. All rights to their owners! Thanks for reading, and remember to review! :) ~CpJmShawty14**


	17. First Dates

**I typed this chapter this morning, but I forgot to put it up! So how did you like the 5,000 word chapter from a couple days ago? It was pretty okay in my point. This is a sequel to that chapter, where all the couples go to Breadstix. I took a little break after that chapter, but now I'm back! It starts off in the Logan/Tina pairing and so-forth. DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR or Glee! They belong to Nickelodeon and FOX! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Logan POV: **Tina and I were on our way to Breadstix to go have our first date. When we arrived, we already saw half the tables packed with our other friends. We waited for our table, then the waiter assisted us to it. Our table was right next to James and Rachel's. They were both all over each other and fed each other bread-sticks. There was live music playing as the lights were a little dimmed for tonight. Tina and I were nervous about this, so I picked up my menu and looked over the food. "So Logan, what are you going to order?" I saw her head peep out to the side of her menu.

"I'm probably going to order soup. What about you?" I asked her.

"Same." I could feel her shrug vibrate through the table. I also felt the huge awkwardness between us. It's like we didn't know what to say or talk about. "So Logan, where did you come from?" Tina finally managed to put her menu down to look at me.

"I originally came from Minnesota, but when we came here I was from L.A," I smiled at her.

"That is so interesting. You should tell me more about yourself." She swooned over me. Tell her more? I didn't know what else I should say to her. Maybe I could change topics, tell her about Bigfoot.

**Nina POV: **"Kendall, I'm really nervous." I sat across from him on our booth. I looked around finding everyone I know happily with their partner.

"Well don't be! Just relax and be loose." He said. "That's how I'm always comfortable around you everyday."

I began to blush. I straightened out the black skirt I was wearing and looked back up. "What are you gonna get?" I began to scan over the menu, looking for my favorite meal.

"Whatever you get is fine with me." Kendall threw out one of his adorable boyish smiles. I didn't want to look like a fatty around him, so it would be better if I ordered one plate. Like what they did in "_The lady and the Tramp." _I love that movie. "You know Nina, it's been a couple days so far, and I'm so confident around you. You're like a sister I've never had. Except the fact that you're not, and I'm dating you." I started to laugh. "And if you look over at Logan and Tina, Logan's really nervous right now."

It was entertaining watching Logan spill salt all over the table, and just crash the date. But Tina seemed to enjoy the entertainment that he was giving her. "I feel the same way about you too." I spoke to Kendall.

**Santana POV: **I was sitting next to Brittany as we chatted away with Carlos. "So tell me more about yourself, Latin-cheeks." I gave him a sweet smile as he babbled on. This guy was so darn cute, I would rip him off anytime.

"I had a friend who played hockey. But then his stick got run over by a car." Brittany spoke.

I looked at her, "What-"

"His hockey stick," She told me. I "oh"-ed and got lost in Carlos's eyes again. He began to tell his story on how he started to sing. "When I was little, I always sung Britney Spears, and now I rub my voice in Rachel Berry's face." She said. Carlos stopped talking and suddenly got interested in Brittany's life-story.

"Okay, okay, how about we have Carlos continue his story here on how he got his super-sweet voice?" I started to ask. The two ignored me as they both talked and shared their interests.

**Kiana POV: **"Artie, you're like the sweetest guy I've ever met. You're not so uptight like Logan always is." I talked to him.

"Thanks Kiana. You're sweet too." I saw his glasses shimmer in the light as we enjoyed our food. I never really got why people hated people who had disabilities. Because people who do have them are the nicest ones you'll ever meet. They're like Artie. I would do anything to find a cure for him. "So how did you get into this accident?"

He looked away from me for a while, but then turned back. "Well, when I was little, I got into a car crash. It all just happened, then I woke up in the hospital. It turned out my spinal chord stopped my legs from working, so here I am." He shrugged.

"You know I would do anything to find you a cure? It would be great to see you walk." I said to him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. If everything about me changed, my life here in Lima would be different. Being the human battering-ram for the football team is pretty fun and-"

I wanted to shut him up so I gave him a little kiss. "You don't have to tell me the whole story." I smirked.

**Finn POV: **It was quiet except for the other tables talking and the jazz music playing. This music was part of my jam now, and I felt like getting up and dancing. Although my dancing is crappy, it would be great but embarrassing for Zee. I overheard Logan and Tina were having awkward moments. Well guess what? Zee and I were having those moments too. We had nothing to talk about, or nothing to say at all. Everything that we were trying to spit out of our mouths weren't coming out. "So," I said.

"So," She replied back. "This is _really _awkward."

"Yep." I said, breaking the terrible silence between us.

**Micaela POV: **Instead of enjoying our date I saw (or knew) that behind that menu, Mike was looking over to Tina. He wasn't the only one. I was watching Santana all googley-eyed over Carlos, while he was- well, it was a chain reaction. "So," I heard Mike say. "Do you know who's going to be your next star?"

"All of you guys are amazing, so I don't know who to pick." I said. For the past 30 minutes, they've been serving us bread-sticks, I couldn't keep count. "How can they keep serving this stuff? I'm about to blow up." I clutched onto my stomach.

"It's a Lima thing." He shrugged. I finally put the menu down so I could indulge in the moment on my date with Mike.

**Rachel POV: **"James, you're too romantic." I was giggling.

"At least I'm more romantic then Logan behind me." He pointed back. This guy was killing me. It was my dream to go on a date with James. And now it was happening.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming." I stared dreamily at James. The waiter walking by pinched me and I lost my trance. "He's mine!" I yelled at her as she was passing by. James was laughing at me like I was stupid.

"Bread-stick?" He asked me.

"No, I'm too full. I'm also working on my Broadway figure." I said.

"I think you've already reached it." His voice went low and romantic.

**Okay, here you go! I hope I didn't do too bad. -_- Enjoy, and stay tuned for the next chapter!:)**


	18. Boy Like You

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a _REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY (100 really's later...) _long time...I also accidentally deleted all the chapters for this story, and I had 30 planned. So I had to recover all the chapters, and I ended up with this one...**

**Youtube took over me, so I haven't been writing for a while. But the good thing is that I'm back, and you don't have to be staring at your e-mail 24/7 waiting for my update...**

**KIDDING! You probably don't do that. But thanks for the support in waiting for this next chapter...**

**Lastly, to state, this chapter's in Santana's POV.**

* * *

><p>"Hey shorty," I came after Micaela walking down the hallway.<p>

"What?" She asked, not turning around, then walked faster.

"Slow down, god. I just have a question for you." I finally stopped her.

"What." She repeated again and faced me.

"Don't think I didn't see your face last night at the dinner," From there she looked interested. "That's right. You're on the same path with me here. The two of us love Carlos, but Brittany's getting all the attention from him. And if You and I do something about it, we'll be in-bearable."

"I like how you think."

"Oh please, it's like you have since you first met me." I scoffed. "I'm just that good." A thought came to mind. "How about we do what's best. During glee club we can ask Mr. Schue to perform a song."

"Remember what happened last time?" She walked alongside me.

"Right, but this time, we're working together. It's like Finn and Rachel, except you're straight, I'm bi, and we're both not douches like them."

"You're-"

"Let's just cut to the chase here. What song do you think is perfect for this?" I cut her off.

"I don't know what's going on, but Santana and Micaela have a little something set up for us." Mr. Schue said. I heard a murmur of words spit out of everyone's mouth either saying, "_not another fight" _or _"This isn't going to be good." _We decided to use an MP3 player for our song instead of the piano and all that stuff.

_(Micaela)_

_What do I do with a boy like you._

_(Santana)_  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>(What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you.)<em>

_(Santana)_  
><em>I know you know.<em>  
><em>Im wrapped around your finger.<em>  
><em>You're so, you're so.<em>  
><em>Beautiful and dangerous.<em>  
><em>Hot and cold.<em>  
><em>Don't you see the light, boy.<em>  
><em>I could blow your mind, boy.<em>  
><em>Let me be your new toy.<em>

_(Micaela)_  
><em>I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.<em>  
><em>Im not gonna stop 'til I get what you got 'til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>Got me lost, got me hooked.<em>  
><em>Now I'm so confused.<em>  
><em>Was this apart of your plan?<em>  
><em>I dont really understand.<em>  
><em>What to do, what to do with a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy like you.<em>

_(Micaela)_  
><em>I'm gonna win.<em>  
><em>Boy, your game is over.<em>  
><em>Try to play.<em>  
><em>But you're down 10-1.<em>  
><em>Keep the change.<em>  
><em>You won't know what hit cha.<em>  
><em>You're not fooling anyone.<em>

_(Santana)_  
><em>I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>Got me lost, got me hooked.<em>  
><em>Now Im so confused.<em>  
><em>Was this apart of your plan?<em>  
><em>I don't really understand.<em>  
><em>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>Like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I, w-what do I do.<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>Got me lost, got me hooked.<em>  
><em>Now I'm so confused.<em>  
><em>Was this apart of your plan?<em>  
><em>I don't really understand.<em>  
><em>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>Got me lost, got me hooked.<em>  
><em>Now I'm so confused.<em>  
><em>Was this apart of your plan?<em>  
><em>I don't really understand.<em>  
><em>What to do, what to do with a boy like you.<em>

_(Santana)_  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)<em>

_(Micaela)_  
><em>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>What do I do with a boy like you.<em>  
><em>L-like you. What do I do with you. (Oh!)<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy like you. (Oh!)<em>  
><em>With a boy, with a boy like you.<em>

"That was interesting." Mr. Schue said. I smirked and looked at Carlos.

"So, what was the whole thing about?" He stupidly asked. We rolled our eyes and just sat back down as Mr. Schue taught us our lesson for today.

**Well, here it is, not as good as I expected, but I still hope ya'll like it.**


	19. Born to Be Somebody

**Hi! Sorry for the really long time span between my last update and now. The guilt is spreading all over me, so I'm back, I'll be back on my updating schedule when it gets closer to school. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the OC's. This is in Rachel's POV... Enjoy! :)**

I should just tell him. His choice of picking me helps me exceed my goal of performing on Broadway. Another idol of mine, Justin Bieber has inspired me to dream on, and live life. I'll just tell him. I do love him, but I want to focus on my career now. I was walking to James's temporary locker, and there he was, taking books out ready to go to Math 101. "James," I paused. "I can't believe you're leaving in a couple days."

"But it's great because you're coming with us." He flashed a cocky smile.

About that...

I was thinking what to say to him. Would it rise his spirits, or will our chemistry crash? Only one way to find out. I took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something."

"Alright." James's fresh new voice spoke after drinking water.

Aside my distraction to his dreamy voice, I continued, "I'm kind of dating you because, well..." My voice kinda trailed off, but I started to talk again. "So you can pick me to win the contest so I could become the famous person I'm destined to be." I muttered.

"What? You were talking too quiet can you repeat that again?" He leaned in closer so he could hear.

"I was dating you so you could pick me to win the contest because I want to be an international Broadway star." My tone rose.

"What?" He asked, astonished.

"I was dating-"

"I already heard that, but _what_?" His voice didn't sound too nice. "Why would you do that?"

Hearing him say that hurt me. "James, I'm dating you because you're cool, funny, and cute. That's another reason!"

"I thought you were the perfect person for me." He stormed off, shoving through other people.

Does that mean we're over?

What did I just do? I used James Diamond for fame and fortune. What a bitch I am.


	20. Used

**Sequel to the previous chapter...I'm so sorry if this chapter turns out short and really bad...:| I still hope you will like it...I hope.**

Why did she do this to me? I didn't know what to do now. My record is ruined. Again. I got to my friend's lunch table and began to whine. "Why did she leave me?" I sobbed.

"Whoa, whoa whoa man. Who?" Kendall asked me.

"Rachel! She was using me!" I continued on sobbing.

"James, shut up, you're attracting people." Logan whispered over to me.

"YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled, not meaning to offend Logan. "She's gone. She's gone." I repeated.

"Look what you did now. More people are watching." Logan stated. I just rolled my eyes.

"Kendall do you...want...to...what's going on?" Nina walked by and asked. "You guys are getting people's attention don't you think this is embarrassing?" She circled her arms around me while saying 'this'. The noise got all muffled from my uncontrollable sobbing. I just couldn't help it. Rachel Berry, one of the prettiest loves of my life, I hope that made sense, used me to become famous.

"Rachel...used him." He shrugged.

"Don't worry James. She doesn't deserve someone as good as you. Yet she doesn't even deserve Finn." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss her so much." I began to cry again.

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I haven't been on my usual updating schedule. It's been a while. Let me get back on track and everything will be better...sooner or later.**


	21. Game Night

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who helped me get to the halfway mark to 100 reviews! This is truly amazing and I want to thank you all in this chapter:**

**BrittanaLove  
>NotSoSweetAndInnocentAnymore<br>****WrittenHereForever  
><strong>**SuperGleek  
>-MoonxStar-<br>GleekFreak21  
><strong>**BigTimeFan99  
>TheRoseOfTheSouth<br>heh  
>BigTimeOutsider<br>SaidSarcasticallyLOL2  
><strong>**Obsessed**

**Once again thank you for all the reviews...They encourage me to improve on my writing :)...Now on to the story. (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE OC's!)**

Tonight I was playing Halo Reach with Micaela. I didn't know she was into this stuff. She seemed like the girl who would be like a cheerio or something. I was actually surprised.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Micaela, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked her.<em>

_"Well. Depends. Do you have an X-Box?" She asked me._

_"Yeah. You up for some Mariokart or something?" _

_"No. I was thinking Halo. Anyway I'll see you later." She said as the bell rang and she left for class._

* * *

><p>Just standing there, my nerves tensed up. When I was dating Tina she wouldn't do anything except go to Breadstix with me and talk to me on the phone. I didn't know if she was okay to play that game. It has death, and blood, and violence...and death. Maybe I should bring another friend of mine so it could be a double date.<p>

I was pacing back and forth around my living room, as my mom came in. "Mike, what are you doing?"

"I got a date with someone tonight. She wants to play Halo. And I'm panicking!" I nearly yelled.

"I don't want you two being loud. I'm going to be up in my room." She just left.

I didn't know what to do, so I decided it'll be a double date. I called up Artie and asked him if he could come with Kiana.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang, there was Micaela, all excited to play Halo. "Hey! Come in." I welcomed her in.<p>

"Nice place." She said.

There was a long awkward silence.

"How about I show you where you're gonna play?"

"That'd be nice." She stated. "Ohmygod Kiana, Artie? What are you doing here?" She questioned as I brought her up.

"It's a double date." Artie replied, and smiled.

"Cool." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the game, our faces were glued to the screen, all dying to kill each other and be the last one standing. "Are you sure you know how to play?" I asked Micaela and Kiana.<p>

"Sure, I've gotten plenty experience." She proudly said. Following that came a chuckle from Kiana.

Half an hour later, Micaela and I were on the edges of our seats still trying to kill each other. Artie and Kiana were rooting for us. The pressure in my was all going to my hands, making them more sweaty then they were. I began to loose my grip as I saw on the screen that I was already dead. "OH YEAH! I won." She started to do a happy dance around the room. She grabbed the can of Pringles and threw it in the air like there was no tomorrow.

"Bro, you just got owned!" Artie laughed.

**Haa well. Not my best chapter. Don't judge me I haven't played Halo yet, so I don't know exactly what happens! God I should've done research first. Remember to Review! :)**


	22. You're the One That I Want

**Okay, so this part here gets good. You ready! Well read on! x) DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the OC's...Everything else belongs to FOX and Nickelodeon.**

The next day, Finn was struggling to eat his lunch knowing that Zee would do bad stuff to him. He walked by Nina and grabbed her arm and took her to the choir room. "Finn! What do you want? Because I'm already planning to do a duet with Kendall." I let go of her so she could fix her hair.

"Have you heard about Me and Zee?" I questioned.

"No, why?" She asked, looking up to me.

"I broke up with her." I paused, waiting for her reaction.

"Why-"

"It wasn't working between the two of us. It was always awkward, and we didn't know what to say to each other." I rudely interrupted her. But on purpose to state my reason. "I know you're dating Kendall. But I want there to be an us again."

"I doubt you just want to get with a goth chick again..." Her voice trailed off.

"I never saw you as a goth chick, I saw more than that in you!" I exclaimed. I went up to Brad who was having his lunch break next to the piano, and told him to play the song from Grease.

Nina rolled her eyes and started to walk back. Luckily I caught her arm and looked her in the eyes.

_Finn: I got chills._  
><em>They're multiplyin'.<em>  
><em>And I'm losin' control.<em>  
><em>'Cause the power<em>  
><em>You're supplyin',<em>  
><em>it's electrifyin'!<em>

_Nina: You better shape up,_  
><em>'cause I need a man<em>  
><em>and my heart is set on you.<em>  
><em>You better shape up;<em>  
><em>you better understand<em>  
><em>to my heart I must be true.<em>

_Finn: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

_Both: You're the one that I want._  
><em>(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want.<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo<em>  
><em>The one I need.<em>  
><em>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

_Nina: If you're filled_  
><em>with affection<em>  
><em>you're too shy to convey,<em>  
><em>meditate in my direction.<em>  
><em>Feel your way.<em>

_Finn: I better shape up,_  
><em>'cause you need a man<em>  
><em>Nina: i need a man<em>  
><em>who can keep me satisfied.<em>  
><em>Finn: I better shape up<em>  
><em>if I'm gonna prove<em>  
><em>Nina: you better prove<em>  
><em>that my faith is justified.<em>

_Finn:Are you sure?_  
><em>Both:Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.<em>

_You're the one that I want._  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want.<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<em>  
><em>The one I need.<em>  
><em>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

_You're the one that I want._  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want.<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<em>  
><em>The one I need.<em>  
><em>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

_You're the one that I want._  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want.<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.<em>  
><em>The one that I want<em>  
><em>(you are the one i want),o, o, oo<em>  
><em>The one I need.<em>  
><em>Oh, yes indeed.<em>

It got quiet fast.

I stopped that and kissed her.

**O.o...review?**


	23. Strange Love

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 23...I know BrittanaLove has been waiting for this ever since...sooo my other (belated) birthday gift to you x)**

**This is also for you other readers!:)**

I was sitting on my bed at home, thinking, _what the hell did Finn just do? _Well, I know the answer for sure. He kissed me. He probably knew I was still dating Kendall. I don't know what to do now. My phone went off and it was Kendall. What was I going to tell him? "Hello?" I answered my phone.

_"Hey, Nina."_

"What's up?"

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Breadstix tonight. You and me?" _He asked.

"Uh," I paused for a while. "Sure." On the other line I was trying to smile.

"_Alright. See you at 8." _

And from there I put my phone down. Well, I had to look nice, right? I searched through my closet to find the perfect dress so it doesn't scream guilty all around me that I- Finn, kissed me.

I found a white V-neck-shaped dress that ran down to the knees. It had a studded silver belt wrapped around the waist. I set it out next to a pair of earrings and took my grey wedge heels and set it on the floor. I had enough time to curl my hair so I turned the curling iron on. I don't know why I was getting all dolled up, but it might be the last time Kendall and I would do something together. I tied my hair up and got ready. "Mom, I'm going to Breadstix!" I yelled out and left outside.

Wasn't Kendall supposed to pick me up? I ignored the fact that he might come to my house for no particular reason and drove to Breadstix. When I walked in I saw Kendall and he got up to walk me to the table. "You look great." He smiled at me.

I kind of blushed. "You too." I sat down onto the chair. "So, what are you ordering?"

"I'm just going to get the Filet Mignon." He skimmed through the menu. "How about you?"

"I'm just going to have pasta with Alfredo sauce with extra bread-sticks." I said. I love the bread-sticks here.

We took our orders and talked a little after that. When the food came, we both ate in peace...for a little. The door opened and there was Finn. He walked in with his mom. I tried to cover my face as they walked to the front desk. "What's the matter?" Kendall was chewing down on his steak.

"Oh nothing." I said quietly. I saw the waiter behind Kendall step back, forcing his knife to go straight past my arm. I got stiff. His eyes got wide.

"Oh my god, Nina, I'm sorry. I-it wasn't-"

"Kendall?" I heard Finn's voice approach us. Things just got worse. "What the hell happened? What happened to Nina?" He picked up a cloth and started to dab it all over my bleeding arm.

"I don't know!" Kendall rarely yelled as another waiter hit his arm and hit my right arm. I saw Finn flinch and grabbed another cloth thing and wrapped it around my arm. "Nina are you okay I am-"

"Shut up Knight! You brought her to this, if you were her boyfriend you would be helping her out, right?" Finn sounded frustrated.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I go here every Thursday with my mom. And _you _Kendall, better watch it!"

"It's alright. You don't have to make a big fuss over it." I calmly told him. "I'm just going to go the bathroom, and clean it all up."

"I can bring you home if you want." Kendall offered.

"I'm fine." I kept a steady voice until I left their sight and started to let out how much pain I was feeling. Finn was right. Kendall was supposed to be watching over me. I was washing off my arms and wrapped the napkins back around my arms and walked out. I heard Kendall and Finn fighting, and I was thinking, _Should I ditch? _I slowly began to walk away and back to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall POV:<strong>

"Finn! Stop fighting with him you're attracting people." Mrs. Hudson stopped him.

"You're gonna pay!" Finn yelled as he got carried away to his table.

I sat down in my chair and slouched. What the hell just happened?

I paid the bill, and for the bloody knife and fork, and got in my car. I just sat there. I got my phone out of my pocket and stared at my phone. I decided to call Nina to see if she was alright. Six rings passed until it reached her voice mail. "Hey, uh. It's Kendall. I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't me. I don't know how it was caused, but I'm sorry." I apologized. I stayed quiet for a while and then hung up. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina POV: <strong>

I was driving home, not bothering to pick up anything, even pick up my phone. I just wanted to go home. When I got home, I ran into my room to get some band-aids. Hello Kitty ones of course. They're cool. I picked up my phone and saw that I had a voice mail. I listened to it and didn't know what to do after that. "Nina, honey. Are you home?" She opened my door.

"Yeah Mom." I mumbled.

"What happened to your arms?" She came in and saw me lounging on my bed.

"A bad night. That's what happened." I sighed.


	24. Lima Heights Adjacent

**20 more to go until I reach 100! THAT'S FREAKING AMAZING! I feel so loved...:) Haha...Just stating, my purpose for this story is to entertain you guys and keep ya'll happy. x) Anyways, thank you for all the support (I think I've said this 3 times in a row but I AM SO THANKFUL TO HAVE YOU GUYS ENJOY MY STORY AND IT'S NOT EVEN THANKSGIVING!) Hehe. Enjoy this probably pointless and good chapter...i hope.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you for your cooperation.**

I was at my locker, emptying out some of the books. "Oh my god." I said when I closed my locker there he was, smiling a pathetic grin at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Need help?" He asked.

"Sure." I dropped some of my textbooks and gave them to him.

"I have to bring these back to Principal Figgin's office. He wants them in by tomorrow, but I'm guessing I'll give them in today, because tomorrow...is Saturday." I struggled, carrying my books. Mike's face looked confused. "I know right."

We were walking down the hallway and there walked Santana, as she passed by us, she tipped over my books. Arms locked with Carlos, he didn't seem to notice what she just did until I started to scream at her. "What the heck Santana?"

"Leaving tomorrow?" She paused. "Boo hoo. You don't get to see your precious Mike anymore."

"Shut up." I said.

"Santana, maybe you should stop, her temperature might go high." Carlos quietly said to her.

"Oh, do you wanna go?" She loosened the grip she had with Carlos's arm, and stepped forward.

"Sure. Anytime." I got up from picking up my books.

"Micaela, I don't think this is the right thing to do." Mike stopped me.

"I know what I'm doing, she knocked over the books, I have to do something with it."

"So you just think I was a Cheerio. Well I also come from a place called Lima Heights adjacent. And you know where that is poppin' fresh? It's on the wrong side of the tracks. So watch your face, before I go all Lima Heights on you." She spoke to me.

"Micaela..." Mike told me.

"I know what I'm doing!" I exclaimed. "Not like Carlos is going to love you any time soon." I replied to her.

Then it happened. Santana instantly slapped me. From there, I lost it. I pushed her against the locker and started to tug violently on her hair.

"Santana stop!" Carlos was yelling.

After a couple pushes and deadly hair-pulls, Puck, Carlos, and Finn got a hold of her and separated him from me. I pushed the hair in my face away from my eyes as I watched them pull her as far away from me as possible. "That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" She yelled, her voice, echoing through the hallway. I brushed my hair back and picked up my books.

"I told you to be careful."

"It's alright. I'm not hurt or anything." I lied. Except the fact that my head was already aching from the hair-pulls, and I got pushed against the lockers pretty hard. "What is wrong with her?"

"Well, Santana is Santana." Mike shrugged. "Aside that, I wish we did more things together before this day. It was really fun hanging out with you. You're a pretty awesome girl to hang out with."

I kind of blushed. "Thanks. Also thanks for helping me bring the stuff to the office. I'll see you later."

**Sorry for the cheesy ending! I didn't get any sleep last night, so my brain wasn't working as well. I still hope you liked it!**


	25. Last Goodbye

**Hey guys! Now you're probably thinking: "OH MY GOD IS THIS THE LAST CHAPTER! NO CPJMSHAWTY14 MAKE MORE!" (Not exactly. But you get the picture.) This ISN'T my last chapter, I still have plenty more to write :) Sorry if some of the POVs are really short...:| **

**Kyra POV: **"So how did you like Carmel High?" Jesse asked me as he was driving me to the airport.

"It was so cool!" I replied with excitement.

I loved their school. Especially when I was introduced to Vocal Adrenaline, and I saw the stage in the auditorium, it was AMAZING. "I'm glad you liked it. It sucks you have to go today. The things we could've done." His galliant voice spoke to me.

"I know." I looked at him and smiled. "I did have a good time though."

"That's great. I'll try to visit you in L.A sometime when I go see my friends in San Diego." He told me.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

**Mike POV: **Aside the fight Micaela and Santana had, we actually hung out after school. We took a romantic walk to the park, had some ice cream, things kids would do together. Micaela invited me over to her hotel room before she had to go.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to open it. "Hey Mike! Just in time." She said as she opened the door.

"So, do you need any help?" I asked, just like any other "temporary" boyfriend would be. I kind of wanted there to be a real "us" but it's like I would never see her in so long, she might forget I exsisted.

"Yeah. I just did the laundry for the last batch of clothes. Do you mind helping me with that?" She asked me.

"Sure." I smiled at her.

I felt like something was missing between us. She was cool, was great to hang out with, and never was a kill-joy. Well, only sometimes. I think I know her well enough to make "that move", right? Shut up Mike, you're talking to yourself again. "I know this is last minute, but we're forgetting something before we, you know, split apart." I broke the silence and scooted next to her.

"What's up?" She asked. I took a hold of her cheek then kissed her. We both pulled away, then smiled. It was a little awkward at first, but it wasn't bad. "What do I have to say? You have great abs, and you're a good kisser."

**Santana POV: **"I know that you're leaving, but I wish that Santana didn't give you those sweet lady kisses. I think I deserved them more." Brittany told Carlos. "I still thnk you're cute though."

I chuckled. "That's silly B. You'll get them after Mr. Hotshot here leaves."

"I can't believe you and Micaela got in that fight yesterday." Carlos was driving along the freeway.

"Not my fault I have to be the bitch out of everyone else." I replied.

"But you called her that yesterday." Brittany told me.

"Don't get me wrong, she's one, I'm one, together we're badass, but I still hate her." I shrugged.

"Who knows, you two might be friends someday," Carlos told me.

"I doubt it." I rolled my eyes.

**James POV: **Rachel and I were at the airport together, but I was still mad at her for what she did. She used me.

"Well, I hope I can see you soon." Rachel sighed.

Everything around us turned awkward. "Yeah." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"I hope maybe, we could still be friends?" She had a brief smile on her face that slowly faded away.

"Sure." I tried to smile.

"So I guess this is goodbye." She spread her arms open to hug me. I thought: _Sure, I'll hug her._ It didn't last long when she saw Finn pass by. He was with Zee. "Finn!" She let go of the hug and ran to him.

"Hey James." Zee came up to me.

"Hey." I said.

"Didn't go very well with you two?" She asked me.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked.

"Same."

"Well, it's alright now. I guess. We're going home." She told me.

"Yeah." I brought my roller-bag to a chair next to our terminal flight back to L.A.

**Kiana POV: **"It's too bad I can't drive you to the airport." Artie told me.

"Yeah. I guess this is goodbye." I told him.

He smiled at me as I walked to the taxi and rode to the airport.

**Kendall POV: **We were standing before the line in security and probably had our last talk. This was depressing. Nina was so cool. I just wish I could hang out with her longer. "I'm gonna miss you when you're back in L.A." Nina spoke to me.

"You too." I smiled.

"I'll be sure to visit soon!" She said, then gave me a hug. I hugged her back, as I got in line for security.

After being checked, I arrived at the terminal seeing everyone else there. Well, my last goodbye goes to Lima, Ohio. You gave me great memories. "It's alright man. You have Zee again." James tried to cheer me up.

Not my bad for being attached to Nina for two weeks straight, Mr. Pretty. I rolled my eyes.

**Ugh, sorry if the last part (or the chapter) is really lame :( I still hope you guys liked it!**


	26. I'm Going Home

**OMGGGGG You guys! I hart you all so much ;) School starts Monday. And I decided, before I start, I'll type up a new chapter. So here it is, thank you all very much for the support :) I don't own anything! **

I was looking back at where Santana and Brittany had dropped me off. They were somewhat really nice to me. I will miss them. Another problem I'm facing, is Micaela. Is she over me? Does she still like me? Is what's on her mind Mike. Sure he may be more fit than I am, but she still has my heart. I looked over at her listening to her iPod tapping away on the handle of the chair.

I just wish I could stay here in Lima for another week. It was so fun going to another school. But then I want to go home. The place I love and started my whole career. "Hey Micaela," I moved and sat a seat next to her.

"What's up?" She took a headphone out of her ear.

"I wanted-"

And there went the boarding call. "What did you want to tell me?" Micaela asked me after the call went off.

"Nothing." I said, ashamed of myself, not continuing on with what I wanted to tell her. Maybe I will on the plane. Or back in LA. I'll find a way.

We all got in the plane and took our seats. Luckily M took the seat behind me. After everyone boarded the plane, we took off into the skies.

**Ah! Sorry if it's (really) short! :( I didn't have enough time, and I woke up this morning with a stiff-neck. It hurts! So please excuse this chapter if its boring and all. I still hope you are gonna continue reading! :)**


	27. Griffin?

**It's labor day weekend! And happy September! Hopefully this week I'll get to two chapters, and 100 reviews? Can you guys do that for me?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

A couple hours later we arrived back at LAX, while walking to baggage claim, Kendall got a phone call from Griffin. He nervously looked at us. "Answer it!" We yelled at him.

"Hello?" He answered. Griffin started talking as Kendall put it on speaker.

"Dogs. Why aren't you back? I said one week. It's been two." He sounded a little mean.

We all gave each other nervous glances. I didn't know two weeks passed by. I though it was only one. "Sorry Griffin." Kendall murmured.

"When are you coming back?"

"Um, we just arrived here." Logan spoke.

"Did you bring me a new star?" He asked.

Kendall was quiet for a while. "We couldn't find anyone, and well, ran into a little drama between auditions and when we were gone."

Griffin began to sound frustrated. "Hmph. Well, I'll send Gustavo over to pick you up, you're going to meet me at Rocque Records."

The phone suddenly cut off. James let out a small scream then started to panic.

"Calm down, we're not going to get fired okay? If anything happens we still stick together, right?" Kendall spoke.

"Right." Zee answered. There was an awkward silence between all of us, because that's what happens when you're away from each other for two weeks. We picked up our luggage and stood at the front of the airport, waiting for Gustavo. Thirty minutes later, he pulled up alongside the curb.

"Dogs! Get in!" He yelled. As we got in he continued to talk. "Two weeks?"

"Sorry! We kinda got caught off guard! You wouldn't know." Kendall tried saving us from losing our butts.

"Close, but not what I was looking for." He continued to drive along the highway.

We arrived at Rocque Records, not knowing what Griffin was going to say once we walked through those doors. I didn't want to talk, because usually when I do, I make everything worse. Griffin came along down the hallway, and came face to face with us. "You failed my task, and to that, I invited a group of people here to have auditions with me in 2 weeks. You dogs will also have to do my work in my office. Good luck."

He and the suitcase guy walked away. "Pfft. So much for my time." Micaela complained then sat on the couch.

"I've had enough of you dogs. Go home." Gustavo told us.

"But we just- alright." Kendall said.

**Sorry if this chapter is REALLY lame! Go ahead, tell me how bad it was. But if you liked it! Thanks! The next one will be longer...I hope.**


	28. One Missed Call

**I'm writing this right at this moment, because the power shut off, so if it's a little long, it kinda proves how long the power was down. **

****UPDATE: 12 hours since the power shut off, now it's back. Thank god. 100 reviews! WHOA! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and will continue to be reading in the future.**

After Gustavo talked to us, we rode back home, I haven't checked my phone since we left for Ohio, so I decided to check it now. I walked to 2J and into my room to settle down. My phone began to blow up with all kinds of messages from my friends and Griffin. Two caught my eye though. There was an unread text from Micaela, and one missed call. It was a number, yes, but I didn't know who's it was. I went to the messages from Micaela, and there were three words.

_I miss u_

Along with a smile after that, I read it over once again. The message was sent on Wednesday this week. I smiled a dorky grin and replied back.

_"I missed you too. Jamba Juice 6?"_

From there I pressed send. Now I had to find out who's number that was.

After my being of being stupid, I pulled out a piece of paper in my pocket. There it read Santana's name, followed by gher number. Then there was Brittany's. I noticed I received a voicemail from Santana. I wouldn't just ignore it, so I decided to listen to it.

_"Hey Carlos, it's Santana. I have good news. Mr. Schue just told us what we're going to L.A. in a couple weeks. Britt and I are so excited to see you again. See you soon, bye."_

Just by hearing that and all the commotion and screaming on the other line, my face totally dropped. And my phone. I couldn't care less if it hit the floor breaking, I cared more about what Micaela was going to think. Yeah Santana is cool, but she's kinda bitchy. Not to mention, Micaela being like that, but not as often. I find her being more of my type. I don't know what I should do. Should I tell everyone or just let it be a surprise?

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey, your "not-so-sure-girlfriend" is here!" Kendall said.

"Why is she called that?" I got up.

"Because she's not sure if she's your girlfriend or not. Duh." He said.

"Well." I grabbed a jacket and walked out to the hallway. "Well, you're early."

The clock only read 5:30. "I wanted to know where the real Carlos went." She shoved her hands in her pockets. "The Carlos in Ohio was being a- well," She stopped there.

"A what?" I asked. "Go on, say it."

"A man-whore." She softly said.

"No I wasn't!" I said.

"Admit it. You were. You had two chicks at once, what do you call that?"

What would I call it? "A guy who dates two girls at once."

"Man-whore..." Her voice trailed off.

"Fine." I started to blush. "But I have to ask you, were you jealous of Santana?"

"Of course not!" I gave her a "sure you weren't"-sarcasm look. "Okay, a little. She's got the looks for you and everything!"

"Don't worry, you still have my heart." I smiled at her. "So how about some Jamba Juice?"

"Sure."

The whole time sipping on my juice, I was thinking about New Directions coming here to L.A. It was going to be a mess.

**It might not seem long, but this is what I got! I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
